How to steal a heart
by Melon Massacre
Summary: "You're a thief, Fei. If you want something, take it." (Feitan X OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I'm Melon and this is the first fic that I actually decided on going along with, so I hope you enjoy! **

**This first chapter is going to be kinda short, but I just used it to describe the situation.**

Chapter One

It had been approximately two years since all the Phantom Troupe members had gathered in one place

It had been approximately two years since the 11th Phantom Troupe member, Uvogin's,death.

And it had been two years since the Phantom Troupe had a run-in with their enemy, the chain user.

Anticipation filled the tight, dusty air. Chrollo Lucilfer feels this as the last of the Troupe members arrive.

Shalnark and Phinks are late, as per usual.

"This place looks like it's going to fall over." Phinks mutters while adjusting his new, "casual" track suit. The two men look up at the run down hotel which sat in a seemingly abandoned town in the middle of the desert. A town which, for all they cared, was nameless.

"Yeah, but it's definitely nothing compared to home-sweet-home." Says Shalnark, who looks at the other spider with his signature grin. "I wonder what could be troubling the boss so much that caused him to send out an urgent message." He continues as they step into the hotel.

Phinks glances at the fallen floorboards and ceiling tiles covered in dust all over the cold wooden floor while silently stating:

"It takes a lot to concern the boss."

* * *

><p>The door swings open with a loud creak then hits the wall with a dull thud as Phinks and Shalnark enter the room.<p>

Feitan, the Troupe's interrogator, looks up at them from his uncomfortable position on the floor. Only Phinks approaches him while Shalnark takes a spot near Kortopi and Machi, taking his place on a computer desk; which threatened to collapse beneath him. The room of spiders is silent while their leader, Chrollo, stands near a window, gazing out into the dark desert; his back is facing them. A smile spread across his face despite the grim situation.

Nobunaga, Kalluto, Shizuku and Franklin sit silently in the middle of the room. The four are playing a card game, a silent and awkward one.

"So we're just waiting on Bonolenov..?" asks Shalnark to Machi, who gave a careless shrug in response.

"Don't know. Nobody has said a word since I got here."

Still grinning, Shalnark crosses his arms and exhales loudly. "Well, guess we'll just need to wait and see."

"He could be dead." Says the kunoichi again.

Shalnark chuckled silently. "Is that so? I doubt thats even possible-"

"Its the truth."

Attention from every Troupe member turns to their leader, who held a book close to his chest with one hand and balled his other into a gentle fist at his side. He closes his eyes and turns to face the spiders.

"Tomorrow," he begins, "we set out to YorkNew City. We're being targeted, I suggest you find some "casual" clothing until we get to our destination located in a forest just past YorkNew." He pauses to look all the members in the eyes. "Bonolenov, Uvogin, Pakunoda. Their deaths are the fault of the Chain User."

Questions invade each spider's mind.

The atmosphere seems to thicken. The spiders are not quite surprised, nor do they feel threatened. The thick tension that fills the air is each and every individual spider's excitement.

"Really...? So, the little blonde kid is trying to pick us off one by one." Nobunaga laughs, "That little shit!"

"The chain user is less likely to attack when we're all together especially since my nen has been restored. This is not a mission to steal, but a mission to avenge the fallen. At this point it is safe to assume that the Spider as a whole has been truly threatened. We know now that the chain user's abilities only work on us, so we'll be grouping with allies."

Phinks asks the question on every spider's mind.

"Since when do we have allies?!"

"Since I was isolated from the rest of you. I set off to the east towards Greed Island. On my way there, I met a man named Argo Kazeryu." Chrollo opens the book in his hands and flips around, watching the pages turn with an expression that any normal person would describe as wonderment. "His group is known as the 'Desdemona Shadowmen' and they are very, very interesting. They stay in a place very dense forest just north of YorkNew, I promise the location's conditions will not disappoint you. Argo offered to me his location if for whatever reason, I needed him. You will find that my friend is very trustworthy."

Content with his leader's response, Phinks finds himself lost in thought. To gain Chrollo's respect is difficult and becoming friends with him was even harder.

'Hmmm... friends..' He thought, focusing his vision on a small, dead insect that sat sprawled on its back near his shoe. He was unsure if he could even call the other troupe members "friends". He wonders... did Chrollo consider all of them... "friends" ?

Certainly he couldn't, no Troupe member had even said that word in each others presence.

'That Argo guy must be the real deal...'

Phinks's eyes focus back on his leader, who is looking down at a page in his book with a warm gaze.

"And once we reach our location, will we plan our attack? Do we even have the information we need?" Phinks questions once again

"Obviously." Feitan says silently, receiving only a glare from Phinks in return.

"Get some rest, we'll be walking almost all day tomorrow." Is the last instruction the spiders recieve from their leader before he leaves them to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder where the Spiders will be going, heheh C: Thank you for reading, pal! I'll update as soon as I can!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So in this chapter there's going to be much more Feitan, which I assume is what you're here for cx I added some development with Kalluto as well so, enjoy!**

***WARNING* SLIGHT GORE**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Feitan did not sleep at all that night. That was okay, he can stand a few days without sleep anyways. He feels a bit sluggish but he is not at his worst.

All night he had found himself wrapped in thought in the basement of the old hotel.

It is dark, but not pitch black in the dusty basement. He prefers it that way. He has no problem navigating through the room. As gyo guides him around the maze of wooden crates and chairs, he notices that most of the boxes in the back of the rectangular room are taller that him.

That would have been shocking if he wasn't so short.

The boxes are piled against the back, brick wall. They sit as tall as the high ceiling, reaching the wooden beams that supports the floor above him.

After making his observations, Feitan sighs and takes a seat on the cold concrete floor. He rests up against one of the largest of the crates and prepares to fall asleep.

But he just cant with all those damn mice squeaking!

"Tch."

He stands, surveying the room.

A small box near the bottom of the large pile jerks upward and side to side. he decides that it must be the source of the squeaking and calmly walks over to it, kneeling by its side. He lifts the crate to reveal three small mice, plump and round.

He rests his arm on his knee and chin in his hand and just sits. He watches them try to dart into other boxes. They still try, despite the fact that there is no escape. One tries to scurry past him, but fails. Feitan picks the small creature up by its short, thin tail. He thinks that he may as well pass some time while he was down there.

* * *

><p>Kalluto simply could not sleep near the other Troupe members.<p>

There was no way he was going to be able to doze off next to someone like Kortopi! He could handle most of the spiders, but some of them just freaked him the hell out!

Something about the way Kortopi's left eye illuminates through his long, white, messy hair chills him to the bone. He is small, maybe only four feet tall, that that makes him even freakier.

Kalluto removes his wooden-heeled sandals to avoid noise and sneaks past the sleeping spiders and out of the room. After carefully shutting the door, he makes his way down the dirty, carpeted stairs to the lobby. He lifts his purple and black floral kimono to avoid getting it messy.

He guessed that it was probably around 3am. He had sat in the dusty room with the rest of the spiders for maybe four hours after the Troupe's meeting. He decides to find a different room to sleep in.

The hotel is a decent size, Kalluto doesn't stray far from the others but still explores a various number of rooms. Not one of the rooms fits his standards, so he settles for the cleanest room he could find.

There was no furniture in the old hotel, so he chooses the warmest, coziest corner of the room and closes his eyes. He begins to drift off, but a quiet, muffled squeaking wakes him back up. He rubs his tired eyes and groans in annoyance. He honestly doesn't want to play exterminator, but it seems as though he had no other choice if he wanted to get a few hours of sleep.

As he walks out of the room searching for the source of the squeaking, he begins to wonder...

What could killua be doing right now?

After concluding that his brother was probably asleep, Kalluto dismisses those thoughts. He had to focus on the task at hand. He cant be worrying about his brother when he was already so close to finding him. Kalluto knows that Killua was affiliated with the Chain User and that the Phantom Troupe would soon lead him right to him.

Killua was only just out of his reach.

Kalluto stopped at the lobby once again, using his ears to lead him to a door right behind the front desk with a label on it that read: STAFF ONLY.

The squeaking gets louder as he presses his ear to the door. So, he opens it.

The room is littered by dust balls and wood scraps. A single desk sits in the corner of the room next to an open door. Beyond the open door are stairs leading downwards, where he heard the sounds of violent, distressed squeaks.

And the sound of laughter.

Immediately, he conceals his presence with Zetsu.

Had the Troupe not been alone the entire night?

He takes out his fan, ready to attack the intruder in the basement. Kalluto slowly descends the stairs, careful to not place his foot on any squeaky boards. When he finally reaches the cold, concrete basement floor, he meets with a room full of wooden crates.

He relaxes a bit after seeing Feitan crouching over by a large quantity of boxes. Kalluto then notices what he had been doing.

'gross...' He thought as he watches Feitan rip through the belly of a small rodent, grabbing its tiny organs and squishing them in between his fingertips. The mouse was long dead, Kalluto notices this when he sees that the head of the rodent sat at Feitan's side.

Feitan is the Troupe's interrogator, and often he used the art of torture to get answers. Kalluto knows this. But did Feitan really need to practice? Or maybe he just loves the pained squeals that came from the mice. Kalluto could relate, but even he thought it was strange.

'Freak...'

Feitan doesn't exactly scare Kalluto with his strange sadistic nature, but he definitely finds him intimidating. Feitan is a strong, fast and extremely skilled swordsman who can wield any weapon with both of his hands. Feitan was able to take down the Chimera Ant queen while Kalluto wouldn't have stood a chance.

Kalluto stands behind a large crate with Zetsu still active, watching Feitan curiously.

With a flick of his wrist, Feitan (who does not notice him even after relaxing) discards the dead rodent, sending it flying to the other side of the room and into a pile of dead mice. The mouse carcass hits the wall, and lands into the pile along with the others.

Kalluto watches him for another hour, unsure how to leave unnoticed. He had to admit that watching him torture the mice was just plain disgusting, even if Kalluto somewhat enjoys other's pain as well.

Feitan's laughter isn't loud, nor did it really sound anything like laughing. When the quiet spider digs his fingernails into each dead rodent's body, he makes a small, happy sound that one could maybe classify as a giggle. Kalluto only ever sees him in such a state during and sometimes after battle. Kalluto decides that it is too dangerous to pursue him.

He waits until the others awaken, which takes roughly two more hours. After Phinks retrieves Feitan, Kalluto waits until they left the hotel to follow after them.

Or at least that was the plan before Feitan notices him, sending him an amused glare before following Phinks up the stairs.

Defeated, Kalluto joins them.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I tried to bring out Feitan's personality versus someone a bit more "normal" in the troupe just for a comparison. Chapter three is on its way, and it will serve as the introduction to the mysterious "Desdemona Shadowmen" and my main OC. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So at first I wanted to have this chapter published earlier, but plans came up so here I am at 12am giving you a special delivery, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter three.<p>

The Troupe finally reaches their destination around 5pm, a bit earlier than their leader had anticipated.

Chrollo stops halfway up the dirt path that leads to the entrance of the large mansion.

Its an old building, but at least it wasn't falling apart like the hotel they had spend the night in. It sits in a field of dead grass, surrounded by trees.

The building itself is perhaps five stories tall. The architecture is semi-gothic and semi-modern with tall windows that come to a point at the top. Its roof is flat with a black iron fence surrounding its perimeter, similar to the fence surrounding the property. Spiked vines lace around the brown bricks of the wall and columns that supports a small balcony a few stories above the large oak double doors that serve as the main entrance.

Nobunaga is the only one to approach it, cautiously making his way up the stairs. The others wait patiently at the other end of the path.

"It is very silent." Kortopi observes, watching as Nobunaga knocks on the door.

"Maybe nobody is home?" Questions Shizuku while glancing at Chrollo, who was just smiling.

"No, they're home." He glances back at Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark. The trio are hunched over a plant, and seem to be settling a dispute.

* * *

><p>"Im telling you, those are poisonous."<p>

"And Im telling you that those are hickory nuts!"

"They're buckeye."

"Why don't you eat it and find out, Phinks?"

Shalnark laughs at Feitan's quick comment while Phinks seems to not appreciate it at all and expresses his anger by throwing his hands in the air.

"Fine! If it will shut you two assholes up, I'll eat it."

Feitan and Shalnark know no limits when it comes to teasing Phinks. The three get along quite well and often partner up during missions.

But neither of them once considered each other "friends."

No matter how emotionally attached one spider was to another, they never once used the word "Friend." The word is too complicated, a taboo. A complex bond. And yet it is so seemingly innocent.

But the Phantom Troupe know better.

They know that using that word was like taking a drug. They know that if they used that word, that one special, foreign word, it would cause their downfall.

They know it because they've seen it happen

They've watched others sacrifice themselves for something as silly as an unnecessary devotion.

Friendship was a weakness, and the Phantom Troupe as a whole had no weaknesses.

Phinks raises his "hickories" hesitantly to his nose, sniffing them with slight concern. Shalnark chuckles.

"Doubting yourself now?" He asks, grinning even wider than before.

"He no listen to us." says Feitan, who is only slightly amused.

Annoyed, Phinks crushes the nut's shell with his hands and pulls it away from the fruit inside.

As he raises it to his mouth to bite into it, a peculiar odor stops him.

The trio spins to face the rest of the Troupe.

* * *

><p>Feitan is the first of the three to notice the little girl in the doorway wearing a white nightgown and a gasmask. Nobunaga had jumped back and is now reaching for his sword.<p>

The girl steps barefooted onto the steps leading to the main entrance, a cloud of green following her. Her hair is tucked into the mask over her head.

The smell hits Feitan like a wall of bricks. He reacts quickly and jumps away from the bush, where more gas pools out from under its leaves. Shalnark has the same idea.

Its too late, Feitan already inhaled the gas. He covers his mouth with the collar of his coat and holds it there, hoping to curb the dizziness caused by the gas's toxins. His attention returns to Phinks, who is lying in the grass, unconscious.

His eyes return to the head spider, who really does not seem to be at all concerned. The other members are covering their mouths as well, ready to attack.

The dizziness intensifies, causing him to stumble forward. He holds his breath and closes his eyes, fighting against the toxins.

It was strange, he never sensed the little girl's presence when he knows he should have. In fact, he could no longer sense any of his comrade's presences. He assumes that they went into hiding.

Suddenly, he is grabbed.

His eyes open to see nothing but green fog. His attacker is behind him, pulling him upwards.

The attacker isn't very strong, but their grip is firm. He couldn't shake them off without using his hands, so he spins to face them

or rather, her.

She is a petite, young woman who is also wearing a gas mask.

He didn't take the time to pay attention to details until he grabs her by the wrist with one hand and continues to hold his nose with the other.

He is struggling to hold his breath now as he yanks back on her wrist with full force, attempting to break it.

He expected her to resist and pull backwards but instead she went along with his motion, allowing herself to fall onto him.

The dizziness and the impact causes him to fall, allowing the masked girl to hold him down. It was then that he gets a good look at the girl.

She has short black hair that curls at the tips, which just barely reached her shoulders. She wears what appears to be a gothic- lolita style dress that frilled at the hem and at the ends of its short sleeves. On the dress has large silver buttons and large pockets, so it was safe for him to assume that she was hiding something.

As he realized the nen flowing through her right arm, he begins to slowly lose consciousness.

He mentally kicks himself for not being able to fend off such a weak opponent. But, she was at an advantage with the help of the gas.

Using the nen to strengthen her hand, she tried to pry Feitan's hand away from his mouth while he uses the same technique to push her away.

She stumbles backwards while he struggles against the combination of toxins, dizziness and lack of oxygen.

He realizes that at this point, if he does not act quickly, he'll end up passing out from either one of those factors. But he cannot stand, as he'll just lose his balance and fall again.

He lets go, allowing darkness to cloud his vision.

Before he loses himself completely, he hears her say in a quiet, muffled voice:

"Sleep well now."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I tried my best to make that exciting for you guys (and myself) and im a bit proud of it. Reviews are always greatly appreciated! :3 Thank you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**TO Nyu: Thank you! I literally just got your review when I finished this haha, so this is for you!**

**TO SilverSapphire34523: ****You were my first supporter and you are very kind to me so this is for you as well!**

**Hi guys, I had some stuff going on yesterday and couldn't update. From now on I'll be updating every few days so I can have enough time to write longer chapters. So, I have nothing much more interesting to say so here's chapter four.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

_Waiting_

_Patience_

_That is the cost of vengeance._

_Pain_

_Innocence_

_That is the cost of strength._

Kurapika sighs.

He stands outside of a boutique in a large mall near the heart of YorkNew City, holding several shopping bags. Two more bags sit at his side.

Neon and Melody are taking quite a long time inside the shop and he hopes they take much longer.

He needs to buy some time.

Kurapika looks left to right anxiously, hoping they arrive before Neon decides to leave the shopping center. When she decides its time to leave, he knows its final and that there would be nothing he could ever say to change her mind.

The 16 year old former psychic proved to be quite the hassle, as he assumes most spoiled, teenage rich girls are.

But Neon isn't rich anymore.

To be more specific, her father wasn't rich anymore.

After Kurapika had bid his 3 billion Jenny on the scarlet eyes at the Southernpiece Auction, Light Nostrade was fighting debt for a good year.

In return for Mr. Nostrade's kindness, Kurapika offered to protect his daughter full time with no pay. Melody did the same.

Kurapika is thankful to have a partner like Melody. She is kind and dependable, she knew how to keep him in check as well. She even paused her hunt for the Sonata of Darkness to support him, and for that, he is thankful.

The two women come walking out of the store with (to his surprise) no bags in their arms. Neon seems to be throwing one of her legendary temper tantrums.

"I can't believe that woman refused to ring us up! Doesn't she know who my father is?!"

"Yes Miss Neon, but your father only has so much money after-"

"You're right.. I'm sorry Miss Melody." Neon sighs as she approaches Kurapika. "If only credit cards had an unlimited supply of money..." Melody laughs.

"I'm sure that's not how it works, Miss Nostrade."

"Then how does it work?"

"Well, your father must first make the money himself by working. Then he must deposit that money..."

Kurapika stops listening.

He hadn't had a good night of sleep since he took down his third spider a few months back.

He was a weird one, bandages covered his body like a mummy, and before fighting, he removed them to reveal hundreds of large and small holes throughout his body.

The strange spider was strong and agile, and nearly decapitated Kurapika with a conjured spear. Thanks to his Chain Jail, Kurapika won the battle with only a few broken ribs, which still hurt like a bitch.

"Kurapika!"

He told himself he would never tell anybody how her encountered the spider.

"Hey Kurapika!"

But he couldn't continue his hunt alone anymore.

"Oi, are you listening?!"

So he contacted someone he could trust.

"Kurapika, those kids are here."

Three someones.

"Hey, is he sick or something?"

"He's been like this for awhile."

Kurapika blinks.

Gon, Killua and Leorio stand directly in front of him next to Melody and Neon, who seem quite confused.

"Guys..."

Immediately after Kurapika's recognition, Gon flings himself onto Kurapika, embracing him tightly.

"Kurapika! You look so tall now!" Says Leorio, joining in on the hug.

"What's going on here...?"

"I'm not hugging anyone..." says Killua while sweatdropping.

"What are they doing here?"

"How long has it been since all four of us were together?" Asks Leorio, letting go.

"Around a year or so, I believe." Kurapika answers.

"HEY KURAPIKA! FEEL LIKE TELLING US LADIES WHAT'S GOING ON?"

The four boys swear they went deaf for a moment.

"A-Ah, yes Miss Neon." Says Kurapika, holding his ears and smiling sheepishly. "I asked them to come, I hoped you would allow them to stay with us for awhile."

"Oh! In that case, why didn't you say so?! It'll be like a really long sleep-over~!"

Kurapika's smile grows into a grin.

He couldn't control his joy whenever he met with them. Their bond is stronger than any other. He truly believes that their friendship is invincible after they had helped him during the Southernpiece Auction. Together, they were invincible.

While leaving the Center, Gon explains to Kurapika his adventures that he shared with Killua during the time the group was away from each other. Kurapika listens attentively from the time they pack all of Neon's things into the back of the car until they reach the Nostrade Estate.

Once Neon was asleep, Kurapika turns to Gon, Killua, Melody and Leorio who are chatting together on the couch in the living room of the Nostrade home.

"Didn't you say that you needed to tell us something important?" Killua asks, leaning up against the arm of the sofa, supporting his head with his hand.

Kurapika's smile vanishes and he nods.

"Yeah, but I was hoping we could relax for awhile first. What have you been doing while we were away, Leorio?"

"Studying mostly. Becoming a doctor is some hard work." He sighs. "I'm taking a vacation now, work can wait."

"I imagine it's very stressful. It must feel nice to get a break."

"You're damn right it is!"

Kurapika hopes it stays like this for awhile, preferably until morning. He doesn't want to tell them just yet.

He needs to know what to say, and how to say it.

* * *

><p>Feitan's eyes jolt open.<p>

He was asleep, but for how long?

He is lying on a black and dark purple floral couch in a large room lit by a chandelier that hangs over his head, shining with black gems. Strangely, he feels fine.

He sits up, only to meet with a pair of icy blue eyes.

Its the girl who ambushed him. He can tell by her clothing.

She is sitting on a couch across from him, drinking from a teacup. She freezes.

"Oh, he's awake."

She has a noticeable accent. Was it Irish? French? German? He doesn't care.

All he cares about is the burst of blood lust he felt while looking into her eyes.

He wants to kill her in the worst way possible.

"Is he?"

He doesn't care for a second who the second voice belongs to. He doesn't hesitate. He lunges at her at top speed, grabbing her by her pale neck and holding her down . He focuses all his energy into his hand, ready to slash away.

He wants to make her scream for humiliating him.

She really doesn't react at all. In fact, she seems quite bored. One hand is still holding the teacup.

Annoyed, Feitan grabs her free hand, certain he would make her react by squeezing it until he heard a crack. Her eyes narrow, but her bored expression remains.

"Fei, cut it out. She's our ally."

He looks to his right, grip still holding the girl down. He sees Phinks leaning up against the dark grey wall near a closed wooden door.

He really wants to kill her.

But he knows he cant. It would be against The Boss's orders.

"Tch."

He climbs off of her, obviously aggravated.

"She ambushed us..." He says, still eyeing her as he moves quickly to Phink's side.

"You will see that it was an honest mistake." She says while standing from her spot on the couch. "We did not know who you were until Argo came outside to speak with your leader. It was not a planned ambush against you."

She speaks quietly and with surprising politeness that he didn't expect after he broke one of her fingers. Despite her accent, her words are very clear, almost as if she was trying too hard to pronounce everything correctly.

"Tadao should be done with dinner soon. Until then, I was told to show you to your rooms. Follow."

And on that note, she sets the teacup down on an end table beside the couch Feitan was laying on just moments before and walks to their side, opening the door.

Reluctantly, they follow after her into the dim hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so there you have it! Thank you for reading, friend!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, so sorry for the wait. Homework has been kicking my butt lately, so I didn't get to make this chapter as long as I wanted it to be. But here's what I got:**

**WARNING****: In this chapter, there will be mention of an artist by the name of Trevor Brown (Which Feitan is known to be fond of). I STRONGLY suggest you do not google his work if you are offended by or are triggered by any of the following: BDSM, violence, gore or misogynistic images.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The two spiders continue to follow the girl down a long corridor.

The dim light produced by the candles that hung on the walls perfectly illuminated the dark red carpet that continues up the stairs at the end of the hall, where she seems to be heading. The walls are an olive green with wooden panels evenly distributed between doors which seemed to support the walls, as they extended from the floor and past the gold boarder and up to the arched ceiling.

Feitan is still glaring daggers at the back of her head as she leads them to the stairs. She pauses and turns to the right where a candelabrum sits on a short circular table. She removes one of the lit candlesticks and takes it up the stairs while they follow.

It gets darker and darker as they go up.

Feitan thinks that the darkness serves as the perfect opportunity to take her out then and there.

Too bad he couldn't.

Phinks feels that the silence mixed with the deadly atmosphere Feitan was creating was just too awkward, so he speaks.

"So, why was there electricity in the room you kept us in, but not out here?"

Once they reach the new corridor, she begins lighting the candles on the walls.

"There is a machine in the basement that gives us electricity." She pauses. "The electricity it gives us is not very good. And we do not know why it is not connected to any of the hallways"

She pauses again. Phinks thinks that he may have asked a question that was too difficult to answer, as her replies are choppy. Feitan isn't interested in what she is saying at all.

"If the power stops working..."

Another pause.

"It can be easily replaced by the candles in the hallways."

Phinks regrets asking that question.

As she reaches the end of the corridor, she turns to face them.

"Choose any room to your left."

That is the last thing she says before she leaves the two alone, bringing the candlestick with her.

Phinks looks at Feitan, who shrugs.

* * *

><p>Lucius enters the kitchen where Tadao is working over the stove.<p>

She knows him as the tallest and second physically strongest of the Shadowmen. But none of those factors have to do with his specialty.

He is dark skinned and skinny with puffy brown hair. He wears a white, button up dress shirt and black cargo pants. He never wears his sneakers in the house, but he always has them with him. It was a strange habit of his, but she never questioned it.

Despite their different personalities, they get along just fine. She is very fond of Tadao, even if she would never admit it.

"Hey baby-girl."

That was just one of the many nicknames that he gave her. Almost all of them made fun of her height or her sweet tooth, which only slightly annoys her. But there was one that didn't bother her at all.

"What brings you in here, Lu?"

"Do you require assistance?" she asks as she walks over to his side.

"Well, actually... now that you mention it..." He turns away from the stove and walks past her to a cabinet that is probably too tall for her to reach without climbing something. From the cabinet, he takes out thirteen white plates and turns back to her. "Could you set the table? It would save me some time."

She nods, grabbing the plates from his hands and turning the other direction. She heads straight out the door and into the lounge, where Chrollo and Argo are having a conversation.

Argo is the wisest and most collected person she knows.

he is always calm, always gentle. But he is also dangerous and a skilled Nen user. He's powerful, but never once has that power gone to his head. He is the perfect leader for the Desdemona Shadowmen.

He is tall, but only a little over a quarter the size of Tadao. He is old, but you wouldn't be able to tell that by his appearance as his chiseled features suggest otherwise. He has straight silver hair that is styled with gel and he always wears a suit with a red tie. His eyes are yellow and appear to glow.

She walks past them, not bothering to listen to their conversation until she closes the dining room door. She presses her ear against the door, using her enhanced hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"That must have been Lucius."

"Ah, yes. She doesn't speak often, but she'll warm up to you eventually."

"Understandable. I have a few quiet ones as well."

"Yes but she wont allow herself to make any mistakes, so she mostly avoids speaking."

"She speaks French, am I right?"

"You could tell from her accent?"

"Ahah, yes. I heard her speaking with Rei after the ambush."

"Those two are basically sisters."

"You know... I have another question."

Chrollo pauses

"Is it just those three here at the mansion?"

"Yes but I could call the others if that would be of more help"

"No, no. I think the three of them will be more than enough help. What of your daughter?"

"Ume is likely outside with Rei."

"Training?"

"Oh not today, but she is doing spectacular in..."

Lucius is bored of their conversation and sets the table, laying the white ceramic plates onto the glass surface of the long dining table. After she is done, Tadao walks in with a large serving tray in each hand.

"Dinner time!"

* * *

><p>The dining table is large and long, it is able to fit everybody with even a little bit of room left over. The dining room is well lit with a large chandelier much like the one Feitan remembers from in the room that the girl, who's name he had learned was 'Lucius', had kept him and Phinks in.<p>

Argo and Chrollo sit at both ends of the table, Franklin sits next to Argo, who is explaining the ambush to him.

"Tadao specializes in Chemistry. The sprinklers around the perimeter of the mansion springs upwards when unexpected visitors arrive. He fixed the sprinklers to spray a dense gas into the atmosphere instead of water."

"Really...?" Franklin is very interested. Before he can question further, Machi (who is sitting near the middle of the table) does it for him.

"This alarm system is controllable by will?"

"Yes," Answers Tadao. "There are also gas pipes inside the entrance, that is why you saw gas pouring from inside the mansion as well. Most individuals aren't as smart as y'all and run before the gas fogs up the forest. When that happens, we know that we are up against a weak opponent and a member from the perimeter finds 'em and puts 'em down." He pauses to take a drink of wine. "But today there were too many of you, and you were smart enough to conceal your presences when the gas fogged everything. So, we couldn't take you all out as planned."

"So say you were to have only one person who conceals their presence after the fog, what about them?" Asks Shalnark

"We have three of our members search from each corner of the perimeter and when they're spotted, said member will fight them with the gas as an advantage." Tadao nods at Feitan, who grumbles something in Chinese in response.

"He is a strong opponent, Tadao, don't be doubtful. If the gas was not so noxious, he would have served my death." Says Lucius from behind her book directly across from Feitan.

Feitan could have gone without the recognition from her, but at least she wasn't as cocky as the other Shadowmen. That didn't mean he all of a sudden didn't want to kill her, though.

Feitan hopes that Shalnark would show Tadao up soon. Tadao was acting too smart. And their leader bothered him too, Feitan wouldn't mind shoving his cocky attitude up his ass.

"So then, who was the blonde woman who attacked me from outside the perimeter after the gas was released...?" Asks Kortopi, who sat near Chrollo.

"And who was the child in the doorway?" Asks Machi.

"That would be Rei and Ume. Ume is my daughter." Says Argo, "They're outside right now and should be in soon."

Feitan had already finished eating and he decided that he really didn't want to listen to this conversation any longer. So, he stands and leaves the dining room. Phinks follows shortly after.

"I don't like that Argo guy. He's too full of himself." Says Phinks as they head up the stairs that lead to their rooms.

"I don't like any of them." Feitan replies.

"That girl stood up for you though. Lucius."

Feitan's eye twitches.

"You broke her finger, so she must have something wrong with her too. Is she going to be too much of a problem for you? Or can you contain it?"

"I fine." Feitan says, allowing his grammar mistake to fly off of his tongue.

In all honesty, he's still itching to peel her skin off.

"Well, you can't do anything to her anyways. This is about the Chain User and the Troupe as a whole. They're going to help us. So you better fucking focus, alright?"

"Tch."

Feitan enters his room and slams the door almost hard enough to knock it off of its hinges.

The room is about a third of the size of the dining room, which still gives him a generous amount of space. (Not that he cared much for the generosity)

The wall across from him has a single window that sits in the middle, below it sits a bed covered by a red comforter with a brown silk boarder. There are two white pillows near the headboard which are silk as well.

He cannot remember the last time he had slept in a bed as nice as this one. (Not that he cared much for the condition of it.)

The furniture were antiques, much similar to something The Boss would have the Troupe steal and sell for tons of cash.

There was an empty wooden wardrobe on the left wall and a vanity on the right with a dusty mirror. A nightstand sits to the right of the bed, where another candle holder with a handle sat. The floorboards creak as he walks to the bed and sits.

From his pocket, he pulls out a book.

It wasn't a novel, but an art book.

How he got it was simple

He saw it, he wanted it, he took it. Simple as that.

The images in the book calmed him during moments like this where he could not gain the pleasure he desired from torturing others. No, when that happened, he turned to the works of Trevor Brown, which depicted enough gore and psychological horror to satisfy him.

To him, it was beautiful.

The deformation of the human body was beautiful.

It was art to him.

He opens the book, hoping to distract his thoughts from revenge upon the girl named Lucius.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Feedback or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I hope you had a very nice day today! here's chapter six.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Feitan awakes to the sound of muffled childish laughter. He was going to close his eyes and fall back asleep, but he changes his mind when he hears that the laughter is coming from right outside his room.

Annoyed, he sits up, allowing the warm light pouring from the window behind him to bathe the back of his head.

He rubs the back of his bare shoulder and yawns. He throws the blanket off of him and onto the hard wooden floor.

Feitan isn't a morning person. He actually usually never even wakes up in the morning. His usual sleeping pattern is simple: Stay up until whenever, sleep until whenever.

But that wasn't happening today.

His bare feet hits the hard cold floor with a loud pat as he slides off of the mattress. He walks to the vanity, where he had thrown his cloak before he had set off to bed.

After he is dressed, he pulls his collar over the lower half of his face and walks out into the hallway, where a little girl sits on the floor playing with a doll.

It seems antique, and it looks like something he'd see from his book.

Upon seeing him, the girl's big bright eyes immediately bubble up with tears.

Feitan is used to this reaction from children.

She runs past him, leaving her doll behind.

He sighs. He sort of wants to keep the doll for himself.

But this kid was going to get him in trouble.

He grabs the doll from the carpet and looks at it with a raised eyebrow. He stuffs it into his pocket and follows after the girl.

* * *

><p>Kalluto hadn't expected the Shadowmen to be so kind, especially after what he had heard Chrollo say about them in the forest.<p>

(x)

_The troupe had been walking for maybe six hours. They had just entered the thick forest leading to their destination._

_Kalluto is behind them all, too fatigued to catch up. His eyes venture to Feitan, who didn't seem tired at all._

_'Damn that superhuman freak!'_

_No matter how much Kalluto tried, he could never be as strong as Feitan. It was an impossible goal._

_The torturer was constantly showing Kalluto up, Kalluto felt like an ant compared to him._

_"Hey Boss."_

_Kalluto listens in._

_Franklin makes his way to Chrollo's side_

_"These guys, the 'Desdemona Shadowmen'..."_

_Chrollo smiles._

_"What of them?"_

_"Are they strong enough to help us defeat the Chain User?"_

_"I am confident in their skills, if that is what you're asking."_

_"I feel like..."_

_"What was that, Machi?"_

_Franklin looks towards Machi, who is on the other side of the dirt path. _

_"I feel as though we could take on the Chain User without any help." She said without looking back at him._

_"Of course we could." Says Franklin, "Boss probably has a certain reason, right?"_

_"In fact, I do." Chrollo says. "I will not risk any more of our limbs. You are what makes up the spider."_

_"Well then, how good are they?"_

_"All together, I'd say they're just like us."_

(x)

But that wasn't true.

The Phantom Troupe is ruthless. They offer their kindness to nobody.

Even Kalluto, a member of the Zoldyck family, didn't belong.

So when Rei and Lucius invited him to eat breakfast with them, he felt as though Chrollo was wrong.

They seem too friendly to be brought down to such a deadly status.

They are in a tea room with a marble floor with walls covered in red drapes. He sits on a greyish purple and black floral loveseat next to Lucius, who is pouring herself coffee.

Lucius is the calmest and the quietest of the Shadowmen, right after their leader. He notices that she doesn't speak unless spoken to or unless it is necessary, so he assumes that she has a small vocabulary. While speaking more with her, He learned that French is her first language.

He is mostly interested in her clothing, though.

Rei is sitting on the loveseat across from them.

She is a tall, older woman with long brunette hair that reaches her hips. Her skin is a light brown with freckles sprinkled on her face and shoulders. She wears black sweatpants and a white V-neck tank top that revealed a little... too much for Kalluto's standards. Around her neck is a chain holding a small bottle filled with red liquid.

He doesn't know much about her except that she could be incredibly blunt, sarcastic and rude.

"So, Kalluto. Lu told me some kid in your group broke her finger, what's his name?" Asks Rei, kicking her legs up onto the short table separating the two loveseats.

"Umm... I'm not sure who you're talking abo-"

"The dark haired kid wearing the dress."

Funny, that description made it sound like it was him.

"It is not a dress." Says Lucius.

"Well whatever a cloak thing with a skull on his collar."

"Oh, that would be Feitan." Kalluto lifts an apple to his mouth and takes a bite. "I'd stay away from him if I were you, it sounds like you made him angry."

"Is that so...?" Lucius questions as she stares into her reflection in her coffee.

"Hah, How tough is he?"

"He's... Well, he's fast and he's a master swordsman. He has this attack where all the wounds in he gains in battle is transmuted into a miniature sun, It's deadly. He's strong."

'he's too strong...' Kalluto thinks to himself as he takes a drink of water from a glass cup then sets it by an empty plate on the table.

"Nice job, Lu." Rei teases. She looks at Lucius with a goofy smile.

"Thank you." Replies Lucius. "I am very good at making enemies out of fearsome people." Kalluto watches a small smile disappear from Lucius's face just as fast as it appeared. Lucius isn't very expressive, but he sort of likes it when she is.

Rei yawns, stretching her arms out upwards.

"It's too bad you cant fight him, I wanna see that sun thing."

"You cant." Says Kalluto. "Well I mean you can, but it would be suicide."

"It's that powerful, huh?"

"It has an amazing range."

Lucius stops listening despite her interest.

She hears something.

Running.

Upstairs? No, it was heading downstairs now.

She stands.

"Lucius, where are you going?"

Rei stands while Lucius walks over to the double doors that parted the hallway from the tea room.

Kalluto is horrendously confused.

* * *

><p>Feitan follows the girl around the mansion.<p>

'Where this brat even going?'

She can use Nen, he can tell. But she is sloppy with it, making her easy to track.

Then why couldn't he sense her presence before the ambush?

He continues down a long hallway with large glass windows to his left. Outside was the courtyard, where vines climbed pillars and fences. Stones lead the way towards the back of the mansion.

While staring out of the windows, he nearly passes the open doors to his right.

* * *

><p>The double doors fly open, a little girl dashes into Lucius's arms. She is in hysterics, sobbing wildly.<p>

Kalluto didn't meet her, but he saw her last night at dinner shortly after Feitan and Phinks had left. Her name is Ume, and she's only a few years younger than him.

"_Ma fille_, what is the matter?" Lucius asks, attempting to calm the girl by petting and holding her head close to her chest.

"Did she hurt herself or something?" Rei pipes, approaching the two. Kalluto joins her.

"I cannot tell." Lucius says, pulling the child away from her chest and kneeling to meet her at eye level. "Be calm now, nothing can hurt you."

Ume wipes the tears from her cheeks and sniffles.

"There was a man." She says, "And he was scary.." She sniffs again, "And he's gonna get me.." The crying continues.

* * *

><p>Feitan enters the room where Kalluto, Lucius and an older blonde woman stand around the little girl, who is a lot calmer now.<p>

But once the little girl sees Feitan, she lets out a high pitched shreik and hides behind Lucius.

"Is this the guy, Lu?"

Lucius doesn't reply.

Feitan thinks it's strange.

How a group of thieves are raising a child.

He thinks its stupid. A stupid, pointless weakness.

"He was chasing me!"

Feitan pulls the doll out from his pocket.

It's true that he wants to keep it for himself to make "art" out of it later, but if that meant getting into trouble with the Boss because he scared his friend's daughter shitless, stalked her afterwards and stole her doll, he'd rather return it.

The girl cowers while Lucius extends her hand to take it from him.

His eyes widen when her fingertips brush against his as she takes the doll.

"Thank you." She says to him, looking at him with tired eyes.

_His_ eyes dart to her finger.

Lucius kneels next to Ume, holding the doll in front of her.

"You like her, yes?"

Ume nods violently.

"Then you must take care of her." She pauses. "You must take care of the things you care for."

The girl nods again, takes the doll and runs past Feitan out of the room.

He cant take his eyes off of Lucius's perfectly healed finger.

A few minutes later, Nobunaga pops his head into the room.

"There's a meeting going on in the lounge. A mandatory meeting."

* * *

><p>The group of bandits sit in groups of six at two different tables. Argo is pouring himself wine at the bar in the back of the room while Chrollo takes lead in the front, going over the events that occurred over the last few months.<p>

"Okay." Rei starts. "So this dude who was on your team was killed by this chain guy who also killed two others on your team. I get that, but how do you know it was him this time?"

"Yes, you never did explain that to us." Adds Shizuku from the other table.

"I didn't, did I?" Chrollo laughs at himself. "Well, to answer your question: I know it was the Chain User who did it because I watched him do it." He drags a chair over to him and sits. "I was there."

The group goes silent, they know it's story time.

"I was with Bonolenov on the day of his death. We had left Meteor City a day earlier." He exhales deeply. "I left him for an hour. There were things we wanted, so we decided to meet back when we were done retrieving them. When I returned to the rendezvous point, I found that he was occupied. He was fighting the Chain User. I hid, listening to his explanation."

_"And I wont stop hunting you! Not until I've avenged my people! I have all the information I need to destroy you!" _

"Are you sure that it wasn't a bluff?" Asks Tadao, crossing his arms.

"It could have very well of been a bluff. In fact, it likely was. From what I understand, it was a coincidence he ran into Bonolenov in the first place."

Lucius lets out a simple 'hmph.' and leans back in her chair (receiving a glare in return from Feitan as well.) She shoots a glance at Rei, who shrugs.

Rei raises her hand.

"Then why do you care if you're so sure that it is really just a bluff? Wouldn't it be a waste of energy to hunt this guy down?"

"Our energy will not be wasted, I already know where he will be." He holds out a piece of paper. "He dropped this."

its an invitation

_Goro Hisaryu_

_requests the honor of your presence, Miss Neon Nostrade_

_to the celebration of _

_his daughter's recent graduation_

_Saturday the 14th of February_

_The Tower rooms, Auselor, YorkNew City._

_Debutante Ball._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I hope it doesn't seem too rushed. I would love some feedback, it encourages me ^~^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! This chapter didn't come out nearly as long as I wanted it to be, but I at least got some things done. I was doing some fun things over the weekend and really couldn't work on anything. But, here's chapter seven. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Leorio chose a fast food restaurant to eat lunch at the next day. Kurapika isn't so fond of fatty foods, but if it makes his friend happy then he could deal with it.

Its a small diner with a red black and white color scheme. In spite of its cliche design, it's well known around the world for its burgers and fries.

Oh, and it's Leorio's favorite.

Their waitress sits them at a booth near a window facing the parking lot.

Kurapika is getting nervous.

Would they scold him for attempting to pursue the Troupe again? No, surely after explaining they would understand that it was hardly an attempt at all. He would have to stress the fact that it was a coincidence.

Anxiety settles in.

He is still unsure how to say it, even though he knew exactly what he had to say.

His friends are ordering their food. Kurapika only requests a salad and water.

He cant wait any longer. He has to lay it all out or else he'll burst.

"Kurapika?"

This is the time to do it.

"...He's doing it again."

He planned everything out last night. Everything he has to say, he has a mental list of what was important to mention.

He takes a deep breath and lowers his head.

He waits until there is nobody close enough to hear him, then he says in a low voice:

"I killed another Spider a few months ago."

* * *

><p>Its a cloudy afternoon, the mansion casts a shadow over the courtyard where Shalnark, Phinks and Feitan are sitting on a few fallen pillars near an old, cracked fountain that set in the center of the decrepit, un-kept garden . Shalnark and Phinks are having a conversation while Feitan listens.<p>

Well, truthfully he is only half listening.

"This place is huge." Says Phinks. "The Boss was right when he said that the location wouldn't disappoint us."

"Yeah." Replies Shalnark. "Have you been on the top floor?"

"No, why?"

"I think they're hiding something."

"Why do you think that?"

"I couldn't find a staircase leading to there anywhere." Shalnark explains. "Maybe thats where they hide the things they steal."

"Are you sure you checked everywhere? Including all the bedrooms?"

"I searched almost every room. There was one room that was locked. I couldn't pick the lock without actually damaging it, its impossible. I didn't like the idea of upsetting the Boss by breaking it either."

"Do you know who's room it is?"

"I picked out only two possible people: Argo and that french girl."

Feitan's eye twitches.

"No, the leader's room isn't near the others. His room is at the end of the hallway near the staircase." Says Phinks.

"Ah, I thought that was just a spare room... Strange, it's relatively normal compared to the other ones..."

Shalnark doesn't even want to talk about what he found in Rei's bedroom.

"So, it has to be in the french girl's room." Phinks concludes, looking up at the mansion. "She does seem secretive."

"I'm curious"

"Do you want to take a look?"

"I am interested. If that where their treasure is, I go." Says Feitan.

"Nah, nah. I dont like the idea of getting caught and getting scolded by Machi." Shalnark sighs, then grins. "But I wont tattle if you do it."

* * *

><p>"Oh... So that's what happened." Says Leorio after hearing Kurapika's nervous explanation. He takes a sip from the coffee he ordered.<p>

Kurapika is thankful that they took the news calmer than he had anticipated.

"And... I believe they may be after me" He finishes.

"That wouldn't make sense." Says Leorio. "You said he was alone, what evidence would they have to prove that it was you?"

"Leorio, who else would be hunting and killing the spiders?" Asks Killua, stuffing his face with fries before continuing. "Not the mafia, they left them alone after what happened at the SouthernPiece Auction. Baa-ka." After that, Killua's attention returns to Gon, who's trying to steal his fries.

"I had to leave behind his body as well, I was too injured to bury him." Adds Kurapika. "If they found the body, they could tell that I killed him judging by the wounds."

Leorio sweatdrops.

"Oh."

"What's your plan then, Kurapika?" Asks Gon, who just finished eating.

Kurapika ponders. What was his plan? He knew that the Spiders knew that he was protecting Neon Nostrade. All they really had to do to track him down was track Neon down, and that was relatively easy considering the girl's fame as Light Nostrade's daughter and as an ex psychic.

"I suppose the only thing I can do is wait." He replies. "I wont know when they'll attack. It's dangerous and stressful... and that's why I need you guys. I don't want to put you in danger, but I know that I cant do it alone." He hangs his head, staring at his lap. He clutches his pants. "I really cant do this alone. I don't want to be alone for this one."

"You wont ever be alone." Says Gon, smiling a ray of sunshine at him. "We'll fight with you."

"Hell yeah! We're with you, Kurapika!" Exclaims Killua, chanting along with Gon.

"You wont be fighting with me, Killua."

"Eeeeh?!"

"What do you mean?" Asks Gon. "Killua can't fight with us?"

"Leorio wont either."

"What! Why the hell not?!" Leorio jumps up and puffs his cheeks out angrily. A woman in a booth in front of them is staring at them with wide eyes. Slowly, he sits down and calms himself.

Kurapika pauses and sips at his water. He is happy they responded so negatively. They really wanted to _help_ him, to _support_ him. He smiles and lets out a small laugh.

'I really do have the best friends in the world'

"When it comes down to it, Gon will fight with me." He places the empty glass cup back on the table and finally begins eating the salad he ordered almost an hour ago.

Killua glances at Leorio, who shares the same angered, confused expression. Kurapika looks back up at them.

"You two will have a more important job."

* * *

><p>Feitan and Phinks had been trying to pick the lock to Lucius's bedroom for an hour now, but the damn thing is stubborn, and so are they.<p>

Phinks guesses that it is locked from the inside as well, with multiple different locks. They are bandits for Christ's sake! Phinks honestly does not understand. How the hell does this girl get into her own room?! She definitely isn't inside there, as he had seen her in the lounge just before they came upstairs. Annoyed, he lets out a groan.

"What. the. FUCK."

Meanwhile, Feitan is about ready to blow the door down. All he wants is to see their merchandise, and maybe the secret behind the girl's healing ability. There is nothing Feitan hates more than waiting for something he wants. Hell, he never really did wait. He isn't patient.

He has no reason to wait for something that he's strong enough to take. He hates rules and restrictions, but he believes that going against these restrictions meant insulting the Troupe, and that's the last thing he wants.

Feitan pushes the crouching Phinks over with his knee and puts his eye to the keyhole. Phinks grumbles as Feitan takes the rusty pin from his hand. He picks at the inside and attempts to hold the internal part of the lock down. He attempts a few times more, and begins to get frustrated. He shakes the handle angrily and tries again.

"Yo, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The two bandits spin around, alerted by the female voice.

Rei stands behind them with her hands on her hips. She is wearing a smug smirk across her face.

Feitan preps his Nen. He reminds himself that it isn't to fight, but to threaten. Phinks does the same and stands.

She laughs.

"Woah, scary." She says sarcastically. "Don't worry about it, I wont go and tell on you. But I think you should hear me out when I say that if you value your tongues, your ability to hear, vocal chords, ears and maybe even your life... then I'd step away from that door, dude."

"Is that a threat?" Asks Phinks, still not lowering his Nen.

"Not really. Actually, its more of a warning." She rests her back against the wall. "Lucius isn't nice to people who invade her privacy. Trust me, I had to deal with the aftermath of it all the last time it happened. It wasn't pretty and honestly I dont want to do it again, whether it be your remains or hers."

"We allies." Says Feitan. "She no hurt us."

"Trust me, once you figure out how to open that door, the whole '_allies_' thing is down the shitter."

"Our leader would never accept that, and neither would yours."

Rei throws her hands up in the air.

"Your leader might not, but ours wont give a shit."

"Why wouldn't he, this place is his to command." Says Phinks. "He should care if one of you step out of line."

"That girl too weak to kill us." Adds Feitan.

"Yeah, she may be weaker physically and maybe even Nen wise, but she always comes out alright. Besides, I'm not the one here judging from what I've already seen." She says defensively. "I'm just saying you should probably think twice before underestimating her. Once you see what she can do, you may change your mind."

Feitan scoffs.

She turns to leave, but adds another thing. "Also, the mansion rules aren't Argo's to set in the first place." She turns again, but Phinks grabs her by the arm and stops her.

"What do you mean '_isn't his to set_'?"

"I mean the mansion doesn't belong to him, he didn't make the rules." She pulls away from him and walks off.

Feitan looks at Phinks, who is now looking at the door.

"I wonder who owns the mansion then." He says as he turns away from the door and walks down the hall towards the stairs.

Feitan frowns under his collar and follows him. It looks like he wont learn about Lucius's healing ability today.

He really hates waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>:O <strong>

**Thank you for reading! I love reading nice reviews, especially when they include feedback or constructive criticism! **

**Also thank you to those of you who have reviewed (Thaishi, CarzyCickHAHA ... 3, SilverSapphire34523) you kept me on my toes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello hello! So this chapter I did something a lot funner just because I really didn't have any idea how to progress my story for awhile, and it really helped :D so... yeah. **

* * *

><p>Chapter eight<p>

"Excuse me, what?" Asks Phinks, dumbfounded.

"Go to the gym with us."

Feitan is mostly annoyed by this. Not once has someone outside of the Troupe ever confronted him after he unleashed his aura in front of them. His Nen was the most fearsome of the Phantom Troupe, but the two girls standing in front of him doesn't seem too threatened by him whatsoever. He had done it to the both of them. And now, they were inviting him to go to the gym with them?

"No." He says bluntly.

Besides, he doesn't have any need to train. If the Desdemona Shadowmen are really as good as Chrollo says, why did they have a reason to train?

He doesn't want to ask this. He doesn't ask petty questions. Luckily, Phinks does it for him.

"Why do you need to go to the gym?"

Lucius drops the duffel bag in her hands lightly onto the floor before replying.

"Rei likes to exercise. I do sports."

"Betcha' Lu can whoop your ass in a game of tennis." Rei taunts.

Feitan raises an eyebrow.

Lucius flashes a small smile while Phinks sends a smug look to Feitan.

"How about instead of a bet, we set a deal?" Asks Phinks, shifting his weight.

Feitan smirks. He knows exactly what Phinks is doing.

Rei gives him a dark look, she also sees where this conversation is heading.

Feitan enjoys her defeated expression and decides to taunt her more by answering Lucius's question.

"I challenge you to game. If I win, you tell me where your stolen treasure is."

Rei's expression remains. He expects a reaction from Lucius, but instead he receives her usual, stoic countenance. It is like a mask that barely changes, and he hopes he'll be able to break it.

"Will you allow us to set our own condition"? Lucius asks. Phinks nods. She looks to Rei for a response. Rei purses her lips, her displeasure fueling Feitan's amusement.

"We'll go the cliche route." Rei finally responds. "If she wins, you two will be our slaves."

Phinks scoffs.

Feitan lets out a small, happy chuckle.

There is no possible way that such a skilled and strong swordsman like him could lose to such a weak little girl in a game as simple as tennis. Even if Nen isn't allowed, his strength versus hers was a great advantage.

Lucius extends her hand for Feitan to shake.

That damn healed finger.

He doesn't take it. He wont allow her to mock him.

Awkwardly, she lowers her arm.

"Well." Says Rei, sighing. "Are you going to be wearing... um.." She looks Feitan up and down. "That? to the gym, I mean?"

Feitan furrows his brow. why wouldn't his clothing be fine? Is there certain attire meant to be worn at fitness centers? He doesn't know, he has never been to a gym before. He has never needed to.

"He'll be fine." Answers Phinks. "The real question is if she can keep up with Feitan in that dress."

"She can kick anyone's ass in a dress!"

"Erm... I will be changing clothing at the gym" Lucius lifts the duffel bag. "The gym clothing is in he-"

"Oh yeah?" Asks Phinks, stepping closer to Rei. "Feitan could kick her ass in a ball gown!"

Feitan and Lucius stand there watching Phinks and Rei argue until they are inches awat from each others faces.

And they continue this argument for fifteen minutes.

And outside.

And to a car parked behind a few trees.

"wait, you have a car?"

"Of-fuckin-course dude."

* * *

><p>The fitness center is a reasonable size. Just near the entrance is a counter shaped like a half circle. Behind this counter is a woman, who Rei and Lucius approaches.<p>

"Membership cards please." Says the woman dully.

The two girls slide their cards onto the counter. After verifying them, the woman hands them back.

"Oh and uh, these two are with us." Says Rei, motioning to the two spiders who are still at the entrance, taking in their surroundings. "Is that okay?"

The woman mutters a 'whatever' while handing two keys to the girls.

"You two kiddies behave yourselves while we're changing."

The two girls head to their right to the women's locker room, leaving the spiders in the lobby; not knowing what to do.

"Can I help you two?" Asks the woman behind the counter.

"Uh, yeah." Replies Phinks. "Where is the tennis court?"

The woman points to the left and says: "Racket ball and tennis gymnasium is behind that glass door."

The two spiders follow her directions and open the glass door, walking into a large, brightly lit room with white walls. The floor is a tan orange with markings that sections off each court, which have nets that sit a few feet above the ground. Each step the spiders take echos throughout the room. They head to the court on the far right and wait.

Five minutes later, the girls arrive wearing different clothing. Rei is wearing grey sweatpants and a black shirt and bright blue sneakers. Lucius is wearing black spandex shorts and a loose, dark red tank top. She wears black slip on tennis-shoes and white frilly socks. She is still carrying the duffel bag.

They approach them.

"You ready?" Asks Rei to Feitan, who stuffs his hands in his pockets and nods his chin upwards in response. Lucius drops the duffel bag and un-zips it, she reaches in and pulls out two rackets and holds one out to Feitan.

Is she trying to mock him?

He'd break that finger again if he could. He mentally promises himself that he'll humiliate her in this game.

Lucius notices his hesitation and pushes the racket into his hand. He snatches it, annoyed. She isn't sure why he is so angry until she sees him staring at the finger he broke just a day ago. She takes her place on the other side of the net. Rei throws her a tennis ball from the side.

'_Maybe it will be fun to agitate him more..._'

"Do you know of the rules?" She asks, bounding the ball in her hand, making sure he sees her balancing the ball on her finger. Usually she does not resort to such childish actions, but she has to admit that his slightly angered expression amuses her.

He knows that now she actually_ IS_ trying to mock him.

"The server may serve both underhand and overhand." She pauses. "The server may not use Nen. However, after the ball is served, any technique is allowed."

He likes the sound of that.

"In order to score a point, you must hit the ball over the net and allow it to bounce once. If I do not hit the ball after the first bounce or hit the ball before, one point will be given to you." Another pause. "But if you hit the ball and it hits me, a single point will be taken away from you. The same goes for me. The first to ten points will win the game." She looks him in the eyes. "Understand?"

He nods.

She tosses the ball up in the air above her head and she smacks it with the racket. it soars over the net. Almost instantly after it bounces once, he flashes out of her sight.

Before she knows it, the ball is hurdling at her. She takes a step back, allowing it to bounce. But after the bounce, she doesn't hit it at all. She just stands, allowing it to fly past her.

Phinks laughs while Rei retrieves the ball.

"What the matter, girl?" Asks Feitan. "You afraid now?"

True, he is fast and very strong and maybe a million times stronger than her, but she isn't afraid of him. She doesn't reply, but she does continue to sort of analyze him.

Rei throws Feitan the ball.

'Too easy.' he thinks, tossing th ball up. At full force, he whacks the ball.

This time, she reacts quickly after the ball bounces.

Using Gyo, Feitan sees her cover her racket in a coat of her Nen while she swings up, sending it high above her. She jumps now and grabs her racket with both hands and hits it to Feitan's side of the court. Strangely, after the bounce, it flies to the left wildly. Feitan rapid steps are fast enough to catch up with it. He swings it back at her.

"Wait..." Says Phinks, squinting hard. "What did she _do_ to that ball?" He notices that the ball appears to be heavier now.

"Its vibrating." Rei replies. "Well, she's controlling the force with vibrations around it, basically."

"She's an transmuter?" What kind of transmutation is that?"

"She changes her aura into sound vibrations." She says. "Sound waves. She can intensify the vibrations at will. Its not so tricky, there's constantly noise around here. The echos from the room make it easy for her. Right now, I'd say that she's probably using the sound of the ball hitting the floor."

Phinks squints more. Lucius and Feitan are both blurs in the court. the ball only becomes visible once the ball bounces, which gives him enough time to see the ball clearly. Neither of the two allowed the other to score a single point after Feitan's first score.

* * *

><p>Feitan and Lucius have been at it for twenty minutes without a single point scored.<p>

Lucius is getting tired. Sweat is causing her clothes to stick to her body, restricting her movement. She needs a cool-down period.

She stops moving.

The ball hits her side.

Feitan would have expected the ball to drill right into her skin if she wasn't such a good Nen user.

"She did that on purpose!" Exclaims Phinks. "That should be our point!"

"Did she say anything like that is against the rules?" Asks Rei, smirking deviously.

Phinks is infuriated.

"No! She did that on purpose!"

Feitan glares at Lucius, who is now panting and wiping sweat from her face.

As much as Feitan hates the trick that she pulled, he has to give her a little credit. It takes a lot to keep up with him, and she is doing a pretty good job. Better than most people.

He is interested in what this girl can handle.

While Phinks is arguing with Rei, Lucius serves the ball. This time its underhand, and it forms a perfect, slow arch.

He strikes the ball as if he were striking the ball with his sword. He notices how the ball's force increases after she smacks the ball back at him. He hits it again, but this time he forces it downwards, causing it to bounce higher than she can reach.

He just won his lost point back.

She throws him the ball to serve.

He does it overhand again.

And the limbo of continued hits goes on.

They are neck-in-neck for five more minutes until Lucius pulls a different stunt.

She jumps and pounds on the ball. It seems to stick there for a second, then she sends it down onto his side of the court. Using the same technique he did to score a point.

Feitan begins to think that he may have to start taking it more seriously. Before Lucius serves, he removes his cloak. Underneath, his chest is bare and he wears black baggy pants.

Lucius takes a minute to realize how muscular the short man is.

She was definitely being too cocky.

She gives Rei and Phinks a blank stare before turning back to Feitan to serve.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the score is 8-8. Feitan has finally worn Lucius out. He himself has even started sweating. He only half understands her Nen ability, but that's the least of his concerns.<p>

Although the panting and worn out expression that masked her usual calm one delights him to the core, he does admit to himself that she is a worthy opponent.

He still wants to see her disappointment when she loses.

Lucius is about to serve the ball, but suddenly she is struck by something. It swipes her across the cheek, causing her to drop the ball.

Lucius kneels, looking for the source of the ball that just hit her.

"Sorry!"

Feitan hadn't noticed that during their game, another one had started just a few courts over from them.

A man approaches her.

"Are you alright?"

She stands and turns to him, smiling.

Feitan cannot hear what she says, but he does see the disturbed look on the man's face when she says it.

Strange.

"Oh no." Rei mutters under her breath.

"What?"

"We're leaving soon."

When Feitan tries to hit the ball after her serve, it sticks to his racket, then drops to the ground. When he looks up, Lucius is looking at him. She drops her racket.

"I am done." She says, wiping more sweat from her face. "You win."

* * *

><p>After the girls change back into their clothes, Lucius seems a bit calmer. Feitan thinks that her sudden shift in attitude was strange, he doesn't even know what it was. Or what it meant. He really doesn't care.<p>

Before stepping out of the fitness center, she approaches him.

"I apologize." She says. "I do not play fair. I do not like losing either."

He doesn't know what to say.

When was the last time someone apologized to him?

Is she just trying to get on his good side?

He was about to ignore her and step out into the dark parking lot until she says:

"Would you like to know how I healed myself?"

"You tell me now?"

This is the first time he ever spoke to her with genuine interest.

"At the mansion." She says. "Come to my room, knock twice, come late and come alone."

Feitan isn't one to take orders from anyone but Chrollo.

But curiosity gets the better of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you thought about it, I worked hard and it means a lot c: I appreciate your support. Thank you for reading, friend. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Feitan isn't quite sure exactly what time "late" Is, so he arrives outside her door around 10:30pm. Lucius never gave him specifics. In fact, she didn't even look at him after they returned home from their heated tennis tournament... if he could call that a tournament.

He also isn't sure that he can call himself victor of said tournament. Usually when he wins a game, it's by either pure domination or death of his opponent. She gave up after scoring a point against him.

Why?

'Nevermind this.' He thinks to himself as he raises his fist to knock. Besides, a victory was a victory.

'she no matter anyway.'

He is about to knock, but he hesitates.

Why is he doing this again?

Answers. Yes. Answers. He had convinced himself that his purpose of coming to Lucius wasn't for his own curiosity, but for answers that will benefit him later. And that is that.

But why is he going about it so mannerly?

Feitan scowls.

He jiggles the doorknob violently in attempt to force the door open. He wasn't about to just casually ask about all the questions floating around in his head right now.

Hell no!

He's a thief and an interrogator for Christ sake! A bandit! A criminal with class A bounties! He sees what he wants and he takes it! And in this case, he wants answers.

He decides that it would be cowardly to just simply ask them of her, so he decides that he will take them from her.

The lock makes a muffled click before it swings open just a crack.

He backs up a few steps.

Lucius peeks only her head out from behind the door, allowing a sliver of light to pour into the dark hallway. She blinks at him in confusion.

"Are you aware of how much noise you are making?" She scolds him. "You are lucky you did not wake Ume."

He doesn't reply. He honestly doesn't know what to do or say, so when she swings the door all the way open and walks back into her room, he reluctantly follows.

Her room is just a bit bigger than the room he was given. The only differences between her room and his was the amount of furniture and the colors. He sees no staircase leading to the top floor, but he does see a dark blue curtain to the right that covers an entrance to another room.

He mentally takes note of the curtain before making further observations.

The furniture in her room is slightly different than the ones around the house. They are antiques as well, but they seem much older.

There are two tall, slender bookshelves on either side of her bed, which sits at the end of the room. Her bed is much bigger than his, but it looks untouched as if nobody has slept in it since it was put there. The bedspread is purple with a black design which is too faded to describe.

There is a shelf on the wall above her bed that carries a dusty, black leather box surrounded by dolls that look identical to the one the little girl was carrying.

He takes note of the box as well.

There is also a vanity in the room with nothing on it except a hairbrush and an empty picture frame.

She leads him to the bottom left hand corner of the room where there is a large circular table with two chairs.

He doesn't sit, but she does.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a long needle. She places it carefully on the table.

"This is a needle which has been soaked in a special liquid healing agent." She says, sliding it closer to him. "Tadao and Rei made it." She pauses and ponders before continuing. "It is able to heal all wounds ranging from small cuts to small fractures."

He picks it up, careful not to prick himself. He looks at it skeptically, bringing it closer to his eyes.

Who knows? She could be tricking him. He cant trust her. For all he knows, she could have coated it in some type of poison or something instead.

His eyes flash to her.

"Show me." He orders tonelessly. He now sits across from her and places the needle on the table and pushes it towards her with his finger.

"Ah, of course." She says.

His forehead wrinkles as she digs into her pockets once more, pulling out a knife. He knew she was hiding something in those large pockets of hers.

But what bewilders him the most is that even after being hurt by him, threatened by him and ordered around by him, she still looks at him with the same passive eyes. Not any of that even phased her.

What will it take to break this girl?

She holds the knife to her fingertip and slices it vertically. She lifts her hand up, allowing the blood from the cut to trickle down to her wrist. Then, she takes the needle and gently pokes at the skin around the small cut.

"It does not begin its effect until fifteen minutes after it has been used." She explains as she throws the needle into a small garbage bin under the table. "By the time I wake in the morning, there will be not even be a scar."

He stands and demands in his darkest tone: "You show me the rest. Now."

* * *

><p>Phinks has been looking for Feitan for at least a half hour now. He can't find him anywhere around the mansion, and he sure as hell doesn't feel like going outside when it's so cold. He doesn't think Feitan would either.<p>

Is he hiding from him?

No, no. That's just stupid.

Hiding from someone else, maybe?

Shit, he doesn't care. He just wants to see where their damn treasure is, and he knows that he'll get an earful from Feitan if he doesn't bring him with.

So, he just has to keep looking.

"Yo, Phinks."

He turns to meet Shalnark, who is approaching him from the end of the hallway.

"Hey." Phinks replies. "Have you seen Feitan?"

Shalnark shakes his head.

"Not since you guys got home."

Phinks sighs

"well," He starts. "We know where their stolen stuff is." He walks with Shalnark down the hallway. "Well, not yet. But we will."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"We set a deal with Rei and the French kid. They lost and promised they'd show us."

"Oh really?" Muses Shalnark, laughing "They gave up that information just like that?"

"Maybe its not that important to them."

"Or maybe they trust us that much."

Phinks laughs.

"That would a stupid mistake. They seem to make a lot of those."

The two start up the stairs.

"Maybe they really are as strong as Boss says." Replies Shalnark.

"Well, from what I saw earlier today, the short French girl follows up close behind Feitan, but I couldn't tell you about the others. We haven't encountered the rest of their group either, So this could just be a weak batch."

"Speaking of 'earlier today,' where did you guys head off to?" Asks Shalnark as they arrive at the top of the stairs.

"Oh right." Says Phinks. "I didn't tell you exactly where we went."

Phinks explains his experience at the gym to Shalnark as they approach his bedroom door.

"Sound waves, huh? Thats quite the interesting transmutation..." Shalnark laughs. "I wonder what else she is capable of."

"I wonder what the others can do..."

Phinks is about to enter his room , but instead he turns back to Shalnark.

"Do you hear talking?"

Shalnark stops and listens

Yes, he does.

Its muffled and quiet, but with the silence the dim hallway has to offer, it is not so hard to hear it.

And it is coming from behind Lucius's door.

* * *

><p>Feitan is stuck pondering.<p>

He cannot figure out if he thinks this woman is incredibly stupid or actually intelligent.

On one hand, she could just be allowing him to order her around to avoid being hurt by him, which he prefers. But then again, she was the one who invited him here.

Or on the other hand, she could be just stupid. She could be attempting to get on his good side, which in Feitan's mind, never existed in the first place.

With that in thought, he almost doesn't want to take the small thin capsule full of needles that she is handing him now.

"I thought you would like some after my teasing." She says. "I have plenty, so if you happen to want more." She pauses. "You are more than welcome to ask for more."

He snatches it from her. He is tempted to break that damn finger again.

He glares at her as he turns to leave, but before he can she says another thing.

"I believe I told you to come alone."

She says this in a different tone, which is colder and darker than her usual calm, concentrated one.

He turns back to her just to see that her calm, bored expression hasn't changed.

"I no bring anybody with me" He says, preparing himself for a possible fight. "Stupid woman."

He is not sure what it is, but something about her voice makes him feel...

Insulted?

Threatened?

He doesn't know. All he does know is that it gives him a mixture of uncomfortable emotions that he cannot quite recognize.

He doesn't like it.

* * *

><p>Lucius stifles a laugh.<p>

So, it really isn't impossible to trigger his emotions.

This is really what interests her the most about him.

Usually it was an easy thing to do.

To mess with people's emotions.

But with him, it actually takes effort. And when it does work, the only emotion she can trigger is anger.

And that fascinates her.

The ability to manipulate emotions came with the musical talent that she was assigned with at birth. All she has to do is bend a few vibrations to trigger a certain emotion. But with him, it doesn't quite work the same.

"It is obvious that your companions are very good at hiding themselves." She says. "Maybe you should inform them that in order to hide from me, they must do more than just hide their presences." With her finger now dripping blood, she walks past him and opens the door, causing Phinks and Shalnark to fall forwards onto the floor. She turns back to him. "There is no way to hide from someone like me. That is how I was able to find you in the fog."

Her tone has returned to normal.

* * *

><p>Shalnark and Phinks are laughing hysterically as they follow an angry Feitan down the hallway.<p>

"Look at him! He's so pissed!"

"Feitan was in a girl's room! Feitan has a girlfriend!" Shalnark teases while snickering.

"Hey Fei, is it hard to be nice once in awhile?"

Feitan grumbles as he walks into his bedroom and slams the door behind him.

What the hell was that?

If only he could just get rid of her, then he wouldn't be so angry.

She must think she's so clever.

_"Feh"_

If he could, he would beat that stupid cocky attitude right out of her. If he could. God, how infuriating it is for an interrogator. No, a _torturer _to have to allow himself to be constantly insulted by a woman who is even shorter than he is!

Really, it's torture.

He slumps onto his bed with his book in hand.

He can still hear Phinks and Shalnark laughing outside his bedroom door. Is it really that amusing?

He rolls onto his back and stares into the pitch black darkness that envelops his room.

He still wonders why she is so passive. Feitan has the ability to make a grown man whimper with just a glare, but he could get nothing out of her but a change in the tone of her voice.

And what was up with that anyway? The strange feeling he received after she spoke, what was that? It makes him feel nauseous thinking about it, and this is a torturer we're talking about.

Oh well.

There really is nothing that a little Trevor Brown can't fix.

* * *

><p><strong>uh oooh, Feitan's got the grumpies. <strong>

**What did you think? Oh and, I was also wondering if you guys think I should lengthen my chapters a bit more? I intend for this fic to be quite long, so I am not sure if I should make them longer or if the size of them is fine or... well, just let me know if you have any idea! Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism and any feedback is strongly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry it took long for me to update, I was too busy to write yesterday because I went to my friend's Valentine's day party (Love you, Ivy!) Also, I know that on the invitation that Kurapika dropped it says that the date of the ball is Valentines day but y'know... the spiders have only been at the mansion for only a few days, so right now everything is taking place a few months before Valentines day. **

**Sorry for babbling, someone privately messaged me and seemed confused. I hope that cleared things up for you! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter ten<p>

Kalluto cant remember the last time he spent this much time around another child his age.

The Zoldyck family is a cold and harsh one. To keep up their reputation as deadly assassins, his parents and older siblings raised him to be independent and forbid him from making any real friends. He knows he has broken that rule before, but the punishment he received afterwards caused him to lose that memory.

He doesn't see any harm in it while he is so far away from home.

So here he sits, making paper dolls for Ume, his new "friend."

She gasps out in awe as Kalluto hands her yet another finished paper doll.

"I didn't know you could make dolls out of paper." She says, smiling. "Do you like dolls too?"

"Yes I do." He replies. "My mother has a lot of dolls."

"And you dont?" She asks, scooting closer to him.

"No." he says as he begins to fold another sheet of paper.

"Really?" Pipes Nobunaga, who is sitting on a couch behind them with Franklin. "You'd think a kid born into such a rich and powerful family would be spoiled rotten"

Kalluto cannot help but laugh.

'_If only he knew.._'

Ume grabs Kalluto's hand and stands.

Kalluto stands with her.

"Naga-San." Says Ume as she approaches Nobunaga, holding out her paper dolls. "Hold these."

Nobunaga furrows his brow as the child sets them onto his lap before dragging Kalluto out of the room.

"Lucius might be asleep." Says Ume. "She has lots of dolls. I don't think she would mind showing you."

"A-Are you sure that we should wake her up?" Stutters Kalluto as Ume leads him down the corridor. "Wont she be angry?"

"No. Lucius says she cant stay mad at me forever. Oh! She could also lend you some clothes! You're taller than me, but you could probably fit into one of her dresses."

Kalluto sweatdrops.

'_This girl takes things too literally._"

But he does like the idea of trying on Lucius's clothing.

Lolita-fashion always interested him. Especially gothic-lolita.

The two stop outside Lucius's bedroom door. Ume reaches her fist up to the doors surface and knocks five times.

* * *

><p>Lucius yawns.<p>

Was that five knocks or four?

She doesn't get up until she hears it again.

Five knocks. So its Ume.

Slowly, she pulls herself off of the floor. She sits up and rubs her eyes before checking her surroundings. She figures that she must have passed out again. She cant remember going to sleep.

"Lu-cius! Lucius are you awake?!"

She sighs before replying.

"Ah, yes. I am still not dressed." She shouts back. "I will be there in a moment." She stands and begins to remove her clothing as she pushes a curtain aside and walks into her closet.

Well, it's not exactly a closet.

This is where she keeps her personal items, clothing, musical items, books and trunks full of a variety of other things. All of these things are neatly organized on shelves and hangars.

But its not exactly just a storage room either. In the back of the room there is a staircase leading up to the top floor. Beside the staircase is another bed. This is the bed she uses.

She only ever explained the reason for this bed to Argo. And she intends to keep it that way.

ignoring the dark thoughts coming into her mind, she slips into a different dress dress and tights before walking back through the curtain and to the vanity. She grabs a brush and pushes it through her black, bobbed hair. She stands and now goes to the door.

* * *

><p>This time, Feitan wakes up to talking outside his bedroom door. His upper lip twitches upwards. Aggravated, he pulls the covers over his head.<p>

He only slept for an hour last night, he isn't isn't in the mood for this shit. If this little girl is going to keep this up, he may lose his temper.

It's not like she serves any type of purpose anyways. Honestly, he'd be doing everyone a favor by getting rid of her. Everyone would be able to sleep in peace and nobody would have to deal with annoying shouting and crying all the time.

He sighs and imagines giving her the worst death ever.

Too bad he cant.

He's been nothing but bored ever since he got here. He only got a little bit of action, but he never spilled any blood. And now, he's so hungry for it that he's starting to get excited from just the color red.

His stomach grumbles.

Or maybe he's just craving breakfast.

He doesn't take the time to dress himself or tend to his messy hair after he gets out of bed. Instead, he heads straight to the door. But before opening it, he listens in to the conversation outside. He's careful to not stay too close to the door.

"So you prefer women's clothing?"

This is Lucius's voice.

"Um, yes. Would that be too weird?"

Kalluto.

"Of course it's not! Lucius, she's really silly."

The child.

"Ume, Kalluto is male." Lucius says. "Does that offend you? I apologize."

"N-No not at all. I get that often..."

"He wont be mad at me, Lu-San. We're friends now."

Lucius laughs.

Feitan gets a strange feeling.

"I also wanted to show Kalluto your dolls too. Did you know you can make paper dolls?"

Feitan never knew that much about Kalluto. He actually never took the time to assign any gender onto Kalluto, its not like he cares that much.

The rest of the conversation is muffled and quiet and the closing of a door sounds the end of it.

Did she let Kalluto into her bedroom?

And here he thought that it was hard to gain access to her room.

"Tch."

He turns and looks out the window behind him before exiting his room to head to the kitchen.

Feitan finds himself alone in the kitchen. Upon searching through the cupboards and fridge, he can find nothing but fruit.

...Fruit.

Just fruit?

In this entire gigantic kitchen there is no meat, there is no vegetables and there isn't any type of wheat or cereal. All he can find is a bunch of empty cupboards and just a huge pile of fruit on the top shelf of the refrigerator.

'_Whatever_' He thinks. '_I make this work_.' Besides, he's never been picky about food.

So eventually, he has two piles of fruit on each side of him. He sets the banana peels, stems and apple cores on the table in front of him. Actually once he thinks about it, he cant remember if he even ate yesterday.

Oh well, if he didn't then he's definitely making up for it now.

And while he's eating, he ponders.

What is wrong with him?

He can't even focus.

He should be plotting against the Chain User. He should be constructing new torture methods especially _FOR_ the Chain User. But instead, he's all wrapped up about something he normally would have taken care of by now.

But he cant take care of the problem. Not as long as his problem is his "ally."

He curses her name.

If it wasn't for her, he'd be perfectly fine.

Lucius. What kind of stupid name is that?

Oh look! There he goes again, distracted by his own thoughts. In fact, he's thinking so hard that when Phinks enters the kitchen, he almost doesn't notice.

"Hey Fei. When you're done eating, we're going down to see Rei. She said she'd show us the goods once she grabs the mail." He says, taking a seat near him.

_Male_?

What the hell?

Feitan stares at Phinks in honest confusion.

"Phinks." Feitan starts. "Why is she grabbing a male?" He says this with the most sincere expression that Feitan could pull off. Phinks blinks. Now he's confused.

"No, you misheard me, I think. She's grabbing THE mail."

THE male?

THE man?

Who is this man?

"Why is she grabbing him?"

Phinks furrows his brow. At first, he doesn't know what the hell Feitan is all worried about. But then, he starts laughing. Feitan is even more confused now. And when Phinks lapses into hysterical laughter, Feitan decides he's not in the mood for it. Especially since he got so little sleep. He gives Phinks what he likes to call, "The Death Eye."

But Phinks doesn't see it, he's too busy wiping tears from his face.

This just puts Feitan in an even worse mood.

And when Rei bursts through the kitchen door holding an envelope. Just another thing to piss him off today.

"I've got the mail~!" She sings, holding up the envelope to Phinks's face.

Oh, a letter.

Phinks pushes the envelope in her hands downwards. "Good." He says.

"You show us treasure now." Demands Feitan.

"Ah, no. Not yet."

Phinks's eye twitches.

"What do you mean not yet?"

She wags the envelope in his face again while saying: "It's addressed to Lucius. So, we gotta wait until she comes down here." She inspects the envelope closer. "I kind of wanna see that it is. We barely get any mail."

"It seems a little dangerous for a group of '_notorious thieves_' to have a mailing system set up, doesn't it?" Says Phinks, amused.

Feitan lets out a "Hmph" and rolls his eyes.

"It's fi-ne." Assures Rei, waving off his comment. "Only Shadowmen know about it. But this one doesn't say who it's from..."

"Why dont open it?" suggests Feitan, even though he really doesn't want anything to do with her or Lucius anymore. And she is about to take up his suggestion before Tadao bursts through the doors.

"YO! DROP THAT LETTER!"

Rei gives him a blank expression before un-pinching the envelope, allowing it to flutter to the floor. She stares at him.

"Wash your hands. Now." Tadao orders while kneeling and observing the envelope on the floor. Feitan and Phinks now stand beside Rei.

"What's up with him?" Asks Phinks.

"He's paranoid." She says bluntly.

"Not paranoid!" Says Tadao from the floor. "I found a shit-ton of these letters stuffed in the mailbox last week too. It was too suspicious, so before I opened them I scanned them for substances. They were all laced with anthrax**(A/N: Anthrax is a poisonous bacteria).** I didn't see what was inside."

"So did you tell Lu about it?" Asks Rei, who has just finished washing her hands. She now rests up against the fridge.

"No. I didn't want her to leave on her own to find whoever the hell sent it."

Rei gives him a goofy smile. "Worried she'll be gone for weeks again and come home half dead?"

"That was a different story." Says Tadao. "I mean, she cant possibly track them down alone."

"So someone's trying to kill the French girl?" Asks Phinks with a hand on his hip. "Why are you so worked up about it?"

"Yep!" Says Rei.

"Because we need Lu for a lot of things. That's why we're so worked up." Replies Tadao. "So just in case, we're not going to let her go alone."

Rei smiles at Phinks and Feitan now. "Feel like coming along?"

It isn't quite the kind of entertainment Feitan wants, but it definitely seems amusing.

So, he agrees.

* * *

><p>Lucius runs her fingers through Kalluto's hair. Kalluto is holding one of Lucius's many dolls that sit scattered around her bedroom. She has given it to him.<p>

Kalluto doesn't understand. Why would someone give away such an expensive doll like that? She could have easily pawned it instead for almost a thousand Jenny. He'd imagine that someone with such a large collection would hold onto them wait until the price for them got higher and higher.

Why just give them away like that?

"A-Ah... thank you. You know... I honestly didn't think you would be so nice." He says as she clips a bow in the back of his hair.

"I am usually not so nice." She says while adjusting her position on the floor behind him. "I can tell that you are not like the others in your group. That is why I am so nice to you. A slight smile appears on her face. "Besides...I enjoy this."

"Then why didn't you become something like a fashion designer or a musician instead of a thief?" He asks.

"I am already a musician, but I chose not to make that my profession. I told you, I am not so nice."

"Lu-San is only nice to my daddy's friends and my friends." Says Ume, who is sitting on the floor next to them.

There is a few minutes of silence before Lucius says: "And... it is done." She snaps one final clip into his hair. She hands Kalluto a circular mirror with a handle. Kalluto lets out a small gasp.

He now looks almost identical to the doll in his lap. He blushes a bit. Nobody has been this kind to him.

_Nobody except for Killua._

"Wah~ Kalluto-San! You look so pretty!" coos Ume.

His blush deepens. "Thank you." He says smiling.

Loud footprints interrupt the moment. There is frantic pounding at the door. Lucius's head turns. She hears four knocks then a pause. Then there is seven knocks.

Rei and Tadao.

Calmly, she stands from her position on the floor and looks at the two confused children.

"It sounds like they need me." She says. "You two, go play somewhere else now."

* * *

><p>Lucius and Tadao stand ahead of Phinks and Feitan. The two are inspecting the grass in the front yard. Tadao has found something with a device that he just calls his "Scanner."<p>

"Whoever it was," He says. "They left a trail of weakened anthrax. It's only enough to make you ill, so just avoid breathing it in and we'll be fine. The bacteria seems heavily processed." Lucius nods and looks out into the woods.

She has a good idea of who has been sending her those letters.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did y'all think? I'd love to know!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! So, I wont be able to get much work done on the weekend, I'm visiting family. But, I promise to do as much as I can and update as soon as I can. So, I wont waste any time by blabbing too much like the last chapter, so here's chapter eleven!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

"Whoever sent those letters... they really want you to find them, Lu."

Tadao and Lucius are in front of Feitan in Phinks, scanning the ground as they walk.

Lucius doesn't seem particularly bothered or threatened, or at least from what Feitan can tell. In fact, she seems more bothered by the light morning drizzle showering over their heads. Lucius looks up at the cloudy sky past the shield of tree branches above her, allowing Tadao to continue.

"I'm worried the rain will wash out the trail. it's going to freeze up on the ground when the temperature drops."

"Do not worry about the trail." She replies. "I know where to go." She smooths out her hair that has begun to flatten and frizz from the rain and the moisture. She shivers and exhales in exasperation, her breath is a visible puff of vapor.

Feitan notices her discomfort and is both annoyed and amused.

He is amused for obvious reasons, but he is annoyed; how can such a simple thing like the weather sway her more than him breaking her goddamn finger?

Feitan doesn't let that cause his already cranky attitude to worsen. He whips out his umbrella from deep within his pocket and decides to ignore the girl for now. He remembers what Phinks had said to him just a few days ago.

_"Well, you cant do anything to her anyways. This is about the Chain User and the Troupe as a whole. So you better fucking focus, alright?"_

Man, he really hates being scolded by someone like Phinks.

"So how do you know where to go?" Asks Phinks. "If you know where to go, then you must know who sent the letters."

Feitan doesn't want to listen, but he cant exactly do much to avoid it.

"Ah.. How to explain this situation properly..." She looks up at the sky to think

Feitan mentally smacks Phinks with a chair.

'Damn you, Phinks!' He thinks angrily. 'Why you ask girl complicated questions?!'

Feitan knows quite well by now that it takes her awhile to answer complex questions. He noticed this even in the few days that he has spent at the mansion. Despite how much this annoys him, he continues to ignore it as best as he can.

"I do not fight people that I know cannot defeat or are not worth killing. I fight to kill, or I do not fight at all." She explains. "I was defeated once a long time ago. I had poor judgment." Another pause. "I gave that person a permanent injury. I understand why he would like me dead after that. He is the only person who would want to kill me."

Tadao laughs. "But letters laced with anthrax?! That's just cowardly."

"What did you do to him?" Inquires Phinks again, who is genuinely interested.

Feitan really is about to kick the shit out of him.

But then again... the thought of her defeat...

Now _that's_ exciting.

Now that he will be joining the two Shadowmen on this mission, he may be able to witness her defeat, or possibly death, with his own eyes. Even if it wasn't done by his hands, it still excites him.

She answers in a monotone voice

"I made him unable to hear."

"His hearing must be just that important to him, then."

"It was."

* * *

><p>When the group of four had set out into the forest, they were unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from inside of the mansion.<p>

Chrollo and Argo are in the dining room. Chrollo stands at the window, watching the group's departure. Argo walks up to him from behind calmly.

"Does it bother you? I can call Tadao and tell them to avoid the city."

"No." Says Chrollo, turning to him. "I gave them my orders to stay hidden. They'll stay out of sight in public, do not worry yourself." He smiles and averts his gaze to the book in his hands. "Surely you trust them."

"Of course I do." Says Argo. "But are you certain that the Chain User is in YorkNew?"

"More than certain."

The slam of the dining room door sounds the end of their conversation. Ume doesn't bother shutting the door behind her before running barefooted up to her father, bringing his legs into a tight embrace. She pulls at the side of his trousers.

Argo chuckles and pulls her up into her arms. "And how is my little princess? We're dying to know."

Ume grabs at her father's collar while glancing at Chrollo warily. "...I'm good. But there is no more food left, daddy." She says. "Lucius said she would make us lunch but she said she had to go..."

Chrollo cocks his head and gives the girl a smile. "Who exactly is 'we'?"

"Me and Kalluto."

Chrollo looks behind the father and his daughter to see Kalluto hiding behind the open door. He notices his different attire and smiles again. He is aware of Kalluto's feminine interests.

Ume jumps out of Argo's arms and prances over to Kalluto.

"Ume, tell Rei to bring you and everyone else out to eat for lunch." Argo instructs. The girl nods before grabbing Kalluto's hand and running off.

"She is afraid of me." Says Chrollo, turning back to Argo. "She is just like her mother. Sharp instincts."

"No. She doesn't get that from her mother." Argo sits at the dining room table. "She learned everything she knows from Tadao and Lucius. Honestly, Lucius raised her into what she is today all on her own. She has done a better job than I could have."

"Are you sure? I see a lot of her mother in her."

"Are you hungry too?" Asks Argo, obviously avoiding his question. "We know of a good steakhouse east of YorkNew..."

Chrollo takes note of his reaction.

It is an exploitable weakness.

After Chrollo doesn't respond, Argo sighs.

"She isn't afraid of Nobunaga, he has a soft spot for children. She's not afraid of Franklin, Kortopi, Shalnark, Shizuku or Kalluto. But, she is afraid of Machi, you, Phinks and especially Feitan." He explains. "She told me."

"So, she knows that Phinks and Feitan are more likely to kill her out of annoyance. Machi doesn't like children at all and Phinks is generally hostile including Feitan, who is probably just a very scary individual in a child's eyes." Says Chrollo. "She understands who is a threat and who isn't?"

"Yes. You are exactly correct."

"And she knows all of this just by scanning their aura...?"

"Yes, but unfortunately... that is only the second thing we know about her gift."

Yes, Chrollo has heard much about Ume's gift.

He knows of it's powerful influence and how it was passed to her via genetics. That means, that no matter how hard Chrollo tried at it, he would never be able to steal her abilities.

Or so he was told.

Maybe the child could sense his ill intentions?

Now that would be interesting.

* * *

><p>Trashed streets and ally-ways. Run down and abandoned homes. Feitan is used to shabby places like this, but he had never been to this part of YorkNew before.<p>

He is closely following Tadao and Lucius, who seem to be quite familiar with these dirt roads.

The rain has stopped now and has turned to light snow. According to Tadao's non-stop babbling, apparently it is rare to snow much at all in YorkNew. And after nobody replies to Tadao, Feitan is certain he isn't the only one suffocating in annoyance.

"Also, I read online yesterday that this winter will be the coldest ones we've had in years. I believe it said we'll even have a few snowstorms!"

Feitan grumbles to himself quietly and hangs his head, staring at his feet as he walks. There is no way he will allow his annoyance to show just in case Tadao is doing this on purpose. He doubts that this is the case, but Feitan gives nobody the pleasure of seeing his displeasure.

Well, of course that's a lie. But he definitely didn't let any of the people who have seen him express any kind of negative emotion live afterwards.

Except for the Troupe.

...And Lucius.

But he doesn't worry about that as long as he keeps telling himself that he isn't going to let her live once this is all over.

After a long, annoying stroll through what Phinks just loves calling "The Ghetto," Lucius suddenly stops walking. Feitan still isn't watching where he is going and bumps into Phinks before stretching out his neck to see what is going on in front of him.

Lucius stands in front of one of the few standing buildings on one of the many barren streets. It's a bar, with red and yellow stained windows and burnt wooden walls covered in dirt. The door to the place is wide open and is held to the wall with a bucket full of cigarette butts and ash.

"Is this the place, Lu?" Asks Tadao, who has finally piped down a bit.

Lucius doesn't take the time to reply. She walks forward into the bar. Hesitantly, Tadao follows in after her.

Once Feitan follows Phinks into the bar, he is almost overwhelmed by the smell of smoke. Of course, he is used to the smell. In fact, it doesn't even compare to the rancid odors that brush up after each one of his torture sessions.

The smell of booze creeps up at his nose as well as he approaches Tadao and Lucius in the smokey bar. They have seated themselves at a table near the door.

Upon scanning his surroundings, he finds the bar quite empty save for a few bearded men with tattoos covering almost every inch of their arms at one table on the opposite side of the bar.

Phinks pulls up a chair and sits as well, but Feitan doesn't join them.

He feels the stares from the other men behind him. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and pretends that he doesn't notice. He glances at Lucius, who's eyes are glued on a clock on a wall above a pool table in the back of the bar. He guesses that she is avoiding the stares as well.

The clock reads 11:55.

"Uh... so... what exactly are we here for?" Asks Phinks to Lucius in a hushed voice.

"Wait." She replies, not moving her eyes from the clock. "Five minutes."

Once the clock reads 12:00, Lucius stands. The group of three watch her as she slowly makes her way to the center of the bar, her small heels clicking on the cracked wooden floor.

The gang of bikers at the table behind her have been watching her the whole time. One of the men raises an eyebrow and itches at his beard.

"This bar aint no place for little girls." He says in a scratchy, rough voice.

The other man at the table with him laugh.

Lucius ignores him and now fixes her sight on the door. She has no time for distractions, not when _he_ has arrived.

He walks in, his trench coat flowing behind him. From underneath his dirty red bandana, she can tell he is smiling at her.

_Always on time. He is always on time. Not a minute late._

He laughs. "Aw... The anthrax didn't get'cha?"

She gives him a blank stare.

"Don't you worry." He says mockingly. "I've learned to read lips." He removes his sunglasses before crossing his tattooed arms.

The men behind Lucius cautiously stand from their table and slowly inch their way to the back of the room, giving the man in the doorway wary looks.

She still does not reply.

"Well, I don't know what I expected from little Lucius. You never were much of a talker."

He goes to take a step closer to her, but she takes a step back. Her heel against the wood is the only sound heard followed by his chuckles.

"I'm still mad at you, baby-girl. I hope you didn't think for a second that you could escape your punishment after what you did to me." He pulls down his bandana to reveal his face, heavily scarred and deformed. "Look at me. You fucked me up, baby-girl." He grins, flashing pink gums and a few yellow teeth. "But today I'll send you to hell for it. Say hello to your father when you see him there, I bet he misses his _little doll..._"

Lucius almost flashes him an evil glare, but she catches herself.

"Do I have your attention now, _dolly_?"

She narrows her eyes, thinking. Should she attack? She was so weak back then, a child in fact. She had no chance against someone like him in the first place. But then again, he had just as much time to improve as she did, so attacking right off the bat would not be the smartest idea. So she decides that it would be better if he threw the first punch, so she does the same thing that he is trying to do. She is going to provoke him.

"_Tais-Toi_." She says, suppressing her anger. "How does it feel to know that you will never hear the sound of your own music again? Without your hearing, you have no more talent." She pauses. "It is embarrassing, no?"

That did it.

In almost an instant, the man jumps at her.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! I would really appreciate feedback on this chapter. Thank you for reading ^_^<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! **

**To: ****Rinrikapyon, I tend to update really often because I find myself with literally nothing to do but write so thats why I update so fast haha... I have no life outside of the internet lmao. Also you're really sweet, thank you!**

**To: SilverSapphire34523, I promise you'll be seeing Kurapika POV soon. I'm planning on it in the next chapter actually!**

**And finally, To: DelphiniumSweets, IKR **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

(x)

_"She's a tiny little thing..."_

_"Her size will come in handy."_

_"How old is she?"_

_"About eleven years old."_

_"She is from the Dupont family?"_

_"Yes. She is the last one remaining."_

_"Does she have the gene?"_

_"If she didn't have the gene, she would be worthless to sell here. If I was selling some random orphan brat, I'd sell her for cheap to some pedophile." _

_"How much can I buy her for?"_

_"One hundred and thirty thousand Jenny."_

(x)

Lucius jumps back, avoiding the man's attack easily.

The man pulls out a switchblade. This time, she has no room to move back. He grabs her and pushes her down onto the table behind her where the group of men once sat. He holds the blade up to her neck.

She wont fight back just yet. She knows that he will not finish her off so quickly.

"The more you talk, the worse it will be for you..." He moves the blade from her neck to her lower abdomen. Lucius expects a stab, but the man's eyes wonder to her arms, which are limp at her sides. She isn't fighting back.

He throws the blade over his shoulder and instead, he sends a punch across her right cheek. This causes her to stumble to her left. She holds her cheek and turns away from him.

It's a good thing she saw that coming. If she hadn't been protecting her face with Nen the second she saw his fist aimed at her, the blow would have broken her jaw.

Its funny to her. She was able to manipulate his emotions without even bending any vibrations or words. She looks over to Tadao. She doesn't have to say anything, he already knows what to do.

The man doesn't attack again. He squints at her with a look of confusion.

"You think you're smart, don't you brat? Communicating with your friends while your back is turned to me..." He lifts his bandana back over his mouth. "You love mocking me, dont you?!"

CLAP!

SLAM!

The deaf man is obviously unaware of the sounds beginning to surround him. But the men at the back of the room and the three allies at the table hear it.

Lucius turns to face the man and mouths the words:

"_Fourteenth Symphony_"

* * *

><p>Tadao slams his hands together and then slams his fists onto the table. Feitan isn't sure what is happening and Phinks seems just as confused as he is.<p>

Tadao only does this once, but the sound is still echoing through the room, like a beat.

Lucius raises her hands up and out. The beat intensifies.

"You may not be able to hear my music." She says, putting her arms out in front of her. "But you can still_ feel_ it."

The air around her sort of ripples as Nen pumps from her fingertips.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Asks Phinks, holding his ears as the sounds around them get louder.

"Her music cuts like a blade." Tadao digs into his shorts pocket and pulls out a small package of tissues. Quickly and seemingly rushed, he tears the package open and rolls two separate pieces of tissue into balls. He shoves them into his ears and pushes the package towards Feitan and Phinks. "And they may make your ears bleed."

While Phinks does the same, Feitan cant help but wonder...

Can music really do that?

He understands how her vibrations could be deadly, but he doesn't understand the point of the music itself.

After securing the tissues into his ears, Feitan watches as the man attacks Lucius again. His mouth is moving under his bandana, but he cannot hear what he is saying over the sounds that Lucius is creating and the cotton in his ears.

Her sounds fluctuate in pitch and tune as she dodges his punches. Feitan notices that her sounds have now formed into a simple tune and that her steps and movements are synchronized with the beat.

She strikes him with a blurred fist to the stomach then jumps back according to the rhythm. She does this again in a pattern until the man breaks it by landing a kick to her side.

Feitan thinks this is strange. He knows very well that Lucius is capable of more than that- faster than what she is displaying in her current match. She was much faster when she was playing tennis with Feitan.

He also thinks it's stupid. If her music is capable of much more...

"Why she no end end this?"

Tadao is a bit shocked to hear this question come from Feitan, who really hasn't spoken at all during the fight or even during the walk to the bar. Tadao shrugs.

"She probably has her own reason."

(x)

_"Lucius, darling. Wait here for your new uncle, Gaku. Always on time. He is always on time. And in five minutes when he arrives, I want you to do everything he says. No matter what._

_The girl's eyes twinkled as she watched her father leave the empty bar. She kicked her feet in boredom as she watched the clock._

_Silently, she hummed a tune while she waited. _

_She had no idea what was going on, or why her father left her in an abandoned bar all alone. She also didn't recognize the man that walked in the second the clock hit 12:00._

_He was a tall man with jet black spiked hair. He hid his eyes with sunglasses and covered his clothing with a long trench coat. There was a red bandana tied around his right thigh._

_He smiled and licked his teeth before spitting on the floor._

_"You must be Hiro's new brat."_

_Lucius did not reply. She looks at him with a plain, somewhat sad look._

_"He wasn't joking when he said you look like a doll..." Gaku scanned her from head to toe. "Why does he dress you like that? Damn lolicon perverted bastard..."_

_He approached her._

_"Well...? Answer me, brat."_

_Panic sets in. Lucius stutters. "I-I have been wearing these clothing since one year... He never dress me." _

_Gaku noticed her grammatical errors and heavy accent and laughed._

_"How do you make the 'spectacular' music your dad always talks about if you cant even speak right?"_

_She looks down._

_"I do not sing."_

_Gaku rolls his eyes and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him._

_"Your daddy wants me to teach you a lesson for mouthin' off..." He threateningly raised a hand to smack her right cheek. She flinched and shut her eyes tight. She prepared for a painful impact._

_He just laughed and lowered his hand. Lucius is shaking and crying. _

_"But I wont if you do exactly what I say."_

(x)

Lucius is speeding up now, her song adapts as she moves quicker. As she changes her attack patterns, the sounds around her become more complicated.

Lucius bites her lip.

Is she being too cautious? So far, she hasn't noticed any big changes from their last fight save for his tremendous strength. She decides to try something different.

And it proves to be quite surprising to the man.

Instead of coming at him again head-on, she holds out her hands in front of her. When he comes at her, the song stops completely.

It is silent until his fist is just a few inches away from her face. There is a popping noise as she gently pushes her hands forward.

There is a popping sound.

He is sent back a few feet. He stumbles and falls. She approaches him and holds her hands down now, holding him down with her Nen fused vibrations. He doesn't look like he struggles against it. He allows it to happen with a smile underneath his bandana.

She knows he's playing with her.

"If you are so confident, why do you not finish me quicker?" She asks, standing above him with a glare. "I am not just a _doll_ anymore."

"You're right." He says. "You've turned into less of a doll with that leader of yours."

Her eyes widen when she sees him move against her vibration barrier with ease. He stands.

Her neutral expression shifts into a face of anger mixed with deep concentration. After exhaling, her mouth curls into a small frown.

She can sense that he is suddenly so much stronger now.

What kind of Nen ability is that?

"I was surprised to see that you still hung around your daddy's old mansion after you got rid of him."

Her arms go limp at her sides, lowering her defenses. He continues.

"It made me man to see your 'new daddy' acting like the boss of the place."

Her blood runs cold, and so does her tone of voice.

"_Excuse_ me?"

* * *

><p>Feitan is finally getting some entertainment out of all of this. He is able to see Lucius, the girl that defied him and his methods, finally snap.<p>

He could use this new information against her if he wanted.

He knows now that her stoic attitude can easily be shifted whenever the man calls her "doll" or "dolly." And now, after the man addressed Argo as her "new daddy," he can hear the anger in her shaky voice.

"You are nothing but a puppet now. At least you were beautiful as a doll."

Feitan isn't sure what this means, but he is sure that he likes what it does to Luicus.

At first, she lowers her head and whispers something he cant understand.

"What was that?"

She lifts her head just high enough for him to see her mouth.

"I am not a puppet. I am not a doll..." She quickly shoves her hands into her sleeves and pulls out two twin blades. "_I am not a possession!_"

(x)

_"Darling, you are my doll now. My prized possession."_

_"You wont eat until you've written an entire symphony. You'll be my little music box until your father picks you up."_

(x)

"Hiro was hardly a father to me!" She sprints at him. Feitan only sees her as a blur until she appears in front of the man. "He was my owner. And I was just a decoration."

When she attempts to stab the man in the stomach, He grabs her wrists and squeezes them tightly.

He is so much stronger.

A jolt of pain shoots her arms as he twists her wrists inwards. She gasps and coats her wrists in Nen to prevent further injury. She kicks him in the shin.

The kick sends a voltage of vibrations into his leg. He grunts and his back hits the wall behind him. She kicks him again, then sweeps his feet which makes him stagger to the side and fall to the ground. For a second, she is free from his grip. But before she can jump back and deliver the final blow, he jumps up and grabs her.

She is weak compared to him physically.

He throws her into the wall opposite of them. She slams into the door and falls on her rear.

Feitan lets out a gleeful chuckle.

She stands and looks at Tadao.

Tadao stands and motions for Feitan and Phinks to follow him out the door. Once they are out of the bar and the door closes behind them, she looks back at the man.

'_gaku...'_

_Her tone is dripping venom._

"Death Waltz!"

* * *

><p>Feitan hears nothing from inside the bar. No talking. No music. Nothing.<p>

Phinks turns to Tadao, his shoes crunching in the light layer of snow on the ground.

"Was she going easy on him?"

"I think so. Not sure why either." Replies Tadao. "She's pissed though."

Phinks chuckles. "Yeah, for awhile I really thought she was incapable of emotion. But she was pissed and still managed to hold back."

"Yeah, but she aint holding back no more."

Phinks is about to ask him what he means by that until a scream comes from inside the bar. It is impossible to tell who it came from, but it sounds distorted and masculine.

A minute later, Lucius flings the door wide open and walks out. She is perfectly calm.

Actually, she is even smiling a little.

Feitan grumbles angrily, then looks behind her into the bar.

The men are in the back of the room with confused, terrified expressions. Her opponent is on the floor, dead.

Blood is oozing from his nose, mouth and ears and into the cracks in the floor to the wall. Her twin blades are lodged into his skull.

She closes the door and looks at Tadao before falling forwards into his chest. Feitan is delighted to see that she has fainted. Tadao swings her up and over his shoulder and sighs.

"Well," He says. "Glad that's over with."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I can take criticism so whatever you've got, dont be afraid to throw it at me! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I couldn't update yesterday because It was my birthday and you know how it is, family stuff and a lot of stuff with friends. So, I apologize for that! Another thing: I will probably not be able to update at all this week, as it is finals and my grades require my full focus in order to save them lmao. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, its a more laid back chapter because I have just been busy with school work in general.**

**onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

_BANG!_

Kurapika gasps and sits up in alarm. He doesn't move. He doesn't even breathe.

The sound came from downstairs, he's certain. It sounded like a heavy metallic object had fallen to the floor and rolled across the room.

Slowly, his eyes wander the the alarm clock on his night stand to his right. The red blinking light reads 3:14 a.m.

He takes a deep breath and hides his presence. He begins to shake; not out of fear, but out of anxiousness and anticipation. He bites his lip.

Could the Phantom Troupe of planned to ambush him while he was asleep?

Or is that a simple-minded thought?

You'd think the Troupe would come up with a much more elaborate plan than that. So it was unlikely they would plan something so simple and cowardly. The Troupe would make a more bold entrance. Kurapika uses these thoughts in effort to calm himself, but it doesn't quite help in the way he wanted it to.

'_Besides, the Troupe isn't cowardly. And they'd never let themselves make so much noise..._'

He shakes his head

_'If it is an intruder, it can't be the Troupe..._'

Or can it?

The Nostrade mansion has the highest of security systems installed all over the estate in order to secure Neon's safety and the safety of Light Nostrade's (now nonexistent) fourtune. Some common thief would never be able to get past it without setting off an alarm.

So... is it the Troupe?

'_No, no_.' Kurapika shakes his head. 'You're being paranoid.'

Quietly and cautiously, he finally sets his blanket aside and crawls off of his bed. He stands and grabs his cellphone from his nightstand. He turns it on and uses its light to guide him to his bedroom door safely.

He opens the door just a crack. He listens.

Nothing.

The door creaks as he slowly opens the door just wide enough for him to slip out. His bare feet sweep the carpeted hallway floor as he makes his way closer to the stairs.

"SHHHHHH!"

He has to stop himself from gasping. He jumps across the hallway into the open bathroom and leans against the door, careful to not hit the light switch behind him. His heartbeat and the sound of whispering is the only thing he can hear. He cant make out what the whispers say, but he really doesn't care anyways. When he decides it's safe, he quietly exits the bathroom.

He tip-toes down the stairs and turns to his right towards the kitchen, peeking out from behind the wall. He squints, trying to make out what he sees in the darkness. The whispering has stopped.

He sees two figures moving around in the kitchen. The one he can see more clearly is a small, bent-over figure near the sink. It's rummaging through a cabinet, obviously trying its best to not make any more noise. He is about to approach the figures and grab them, but one of them moves towards the fridge and opens it.

Kurapika is blinded by the refrigerator light. When his eyes adjust, he is relieved to see Gon and Killua standing in front of the lit fridge with their backs turned to him.

Kurapika un-shields himself and sighs out loud. This causes Gon to jump considerably high, obviously startled. Killua seems to have noticed him before Gon, as he turned and smiled at Kurapika the second he let his presence be known.

Kurapika chuckles and smiles back.

"I can cook an early breakfast, if you'd like."

* * *

><p>Kurapika slides the last pancake in the pan onto Gon's plate and silently sets the pan in the kitchen sink. He turns back to Gon and Killua, who are already chowing down.<p>

"You could have woken me up." He says, sighing while taking a seat next to them. "You should be more careful to not make much noise at night. Melody could have woken up."

Killua sweatdrops. "Gon knocked a pan off of the stove while he was trying to reach the flour. Oh, and he almost killed himself on the way down."

Gon rubs his neck and laughs nervously with a full mouth. "But I didn't, so its okay!"

"Dumbass! You would have if I didn't catch you!"

Kurapika laughs. There's no way he is annoyed by their bickering or playful teasing, even if it was him being teased. He could never be mad or upset by it, or them. Ever. He actually really missed it while he was away from them. It gives him a wonderful feeling, it makes him feel at home.

He leans forward and suddenly groans. He had forgotten about his injury that he gained from his battle with the mummy-spider. The pain knocks the wind out of him. Killua and Gon notice this and immediately rush to his side before he falls off of his chair, lifting him by his arms.

"Kurapika, Are you alright?!"

"What happened?!"

Despite how painful it is, Kurapika smiles and utters: "Y-Yes... I'm fine."

He can fake it for them. Fake everything. Fake his smile to reassure them. Fake his happiness to match theirs.

Besides, they're more than friends.

They're family.

And this time, he vows to protect this family.

* * *

><p>Its around 3:30 a.m.<p>

Of course he's awake.

But, he's bored out of his mind. Feitan is in his assigned bedroom alone, staring out the window at the snow-topped courtyard.

He's been doing basically nothing ever since he returned to the mansion from Lucius's fight. Actually, after that, he was more annoyed than anything.

She just pranced out of that bar with a smile on her face and a content attitude. Then, she just _fell_ over!

Who the fuck even does that?

He has only two theories:

She rushed the three of them out of the bar because she simply didn't want them to watch her getting beaten up so badly.

But he already de bunked that theory, the only visible wounds she possessed after the fight was the bruises around both of her wrists. Nothing enough to cause her to pass out. But, he likes to imagine that she got her ass handed to her in that bar.

And then, there was the more likely theory:

She rushed them out so that Phinks and himself would not be able to see some sort of special/dangerous ability of hers in order to secure her safety, or theirs.

His reasoning behind this one?

Simple.

Tadao could tell that she wanted them out from just a glare, indicating that he knew that they would either be hurt by her ability, or use it against her after wards.

But, its not like the information he has already isn't blackmail material.

He smiles deviously.

"Dolly...Dolly... why that bother you so much...? Stupid woman..."

He falls back onto the bed, his hellish grin glued to his face.

How absolutely wonderful... with just one word, he was given a window of opportunity. A beautiful, torturous opportunity.

He sits up and looks back out of the window again, only to see a certain someone standing alone in the courtyard.

Oh what a wonderful opportunity indeed!

And its just what he needs to curb his boredom.

He hops off his bed and slides to the door on his socks. But he suddenly pauses.

'_Clothing first_.'

...

"C'mon Kurapika! Just for a little bit!"

"Kurapika~ It'll be fun!"

Kurapika sighs.

Killua and Gon stand out in the freezing snow in just their pajamas. Gon is sticking his tongue out, trying to catch the falling snowflakes, and Killua is prepping a snowball to throw at Gon. Kurapika is watching from the doorstep, shivering.

"Um.. why don't we build a snowman instead?" Says Kurapika, his injury in mind. "and keep your voices down! People are still sleeping!"

"That's sounds even better!" Says Gon, ignoring Kurapika's second comment and running towards him to pull him outside. Kurapika shuffles out into the snow uncomfortably.

Killua is already rolling up a snowball, kneeling into the snow. "I've got the bottom, gon, you can make the middle and Kurapika, you can make the head!" He says, ignoring how soaked his pants already are.

"Yeah! Just don't forget the face!" Pipes Gon from the other side of the yard.

Kurapika looks at the snow warily and wiggles his frozen toes. He figures: if he's going to be out here, he might as well have fun, and he kneels as well, cringing a bit at the wet cold nipping at his knees. He begins rolling a small clump of snow until he is all the way to the side of the house. Before turning to tell Killua and Gon that he is already almost done, he takes the time to appreciate how beautiful everything around him is.

You'd think it would be pitch dark so early in the morning, but it really isn't. The moonlight reflecting off of the snow made sure of that. And the sky, veiled by dark grey clouds occasionally part to reveal the stars.

And better yet, he's with his family.

He'd never object to helping them, even with something as silly as this.

Once the snowman is all built and the three are all done working on the face, the issue of what to name it comes up.

"What about Frosty?"

"Too cliche"

"Mozart?"

"_No_, Gon."

"...Beethoven?"

"No!"

"What about... Bruce." Suggests Kurapika, not really thinking much or putting much effort into the naming process. Killua and Gon give him a blank stare before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Bruce?!"

"Who the hell names a snowman Bruce?!"

Kurapika blushes. "Well... It's a name, at least..."

"Thats a weenie name!" Says Killua! Gon stops laughing and thinks for a second before turning to Killua.

"Is Bruce Wayne a weenie too?"

"Bruce who?"

"Batman. Bruce Wayne."

"Ooh..." Killua turns back to Kurapika. "Bruce Wayne isn't a weenie name. That's what we'll name him." Killua pats Kurapika on the back.

Kurapika stifles a laugh. Oh how funny those two can be.

Once the three are all finished up outside, Kurapika suggests they all go back inside to sleep. Once Gon and Killua are situated in the guest bedroom, he returns to his own bedroom and jumps into his bed happily.

Its amazing how those two are able to change his mood so easily, even if he knows this good mood could be gone in seconds.

Before he knows it, Kurapika is sound asleep, dreaming of his friends.

Scratch that.

Family.

But he is well aware that in the morning, he will go back to wondering if he can really keep this family safe from the Phantom Troupe.

* * *

><p>Once Feitan reaches the entrance to the courtyard, he can now see from the window that Lucius is no longer alone out there. Rei stands with her, and the two seem to be taunting Phinks, who stands across from them.<p>

He should have known that Lucius wouldn't be just standing out in the snow alone.

Feitan watches as Phinks suddenly becomes agitated. He kicks snow into the girls faces.

Feitan lets out a chuckle, watching as Lucius wipes the snow from her eyes. He expects her to be annoyed, but instead she looks up and glances at Rei, who grins back at her. At the same time, the two girls kneel and dig their hands into the snow.

Phinks seems to know what they're about to do, but he doesn't seem to know how to react. He continues to angrily shout at them as they form the snow in their hands into balls.

Feitan decides he'd better come to Phinks's rescue before Phinks's gets pissed for just watching them assault him, so he pushes the door open and steps out into the snow. He smirks at Phinks who is motioning for him to do something. Lucius and Rei notice this, Rei is obviously more alarmed and immediately spins, sending a snowball at Feitan at light speed. If Feitan didn't duck out of the way, it would of hit him square in the face.

He's in disbelief, but he doesn't make it obvious. He takes a step forward

"You think it that easy, girl?"

Lucius giggles, holding a hand over her mouth.

Feitan gets a strange shiver, and its not from the cold. But he ignores it.

"What all this about, Phinks?" He asks, shifting his weight.

"They refuse to show us the treasure even after you beat him!" Yells Phinks.

Feitan smirks. "So, humiliation not enough for you? I give you worse." He is about to attack, sharpening his nails with his Nen. But Lucius smiles at him lightly in return.

"No. We are settling this with a snow-war." She says.

"It's '_snowball fight_,' Lucius." Corrects Rei. "We're bored. Play with us and maybe we'll change our minds..." Taunts Rei. Feitan smiles as a snow ball smacks her in the back of her head, sticking to her hair.

Rei looks back with a angry smile then runs at him, snow ball in hand.

Lucius then turns to Feitan. "So, you shall be my opponent then?"

"Come at me, Doll girl."

Feitan expects this to anger her, but instead she gives him a more understanding look.

Feitan is taken aback by this.

No_ anger_?

No_ sadness_?

"Did you expect that to bother me?" She asks, dropping to the ground and cupping another ball of snow. "It wont as long as I know you were never involved." She pauses while forming the ball in her hand. "And I know that for sure."

He doesn't hesitiate to grab the biggest ball of snow and rush at her, he doesn't even know what she's talking about but he doesn't care. He was going to stuff it in her face, but it doesn't work because she dodges to the right, but she doesn't step away from him. She doesn't even attempt to throw the ball in her hand at him. She just sort of, moves along with every one of his movements. Agitation grew within him.

What the hell is she doing? Dancing with him?!

He is about to actually grab her and force her down just to hit her with his damn snowball but she jumps back and tilts her head.

"Let us not settle this like children. I am tired anyways." she looks him up and down. "I would lose to you anyways while you are at full health." She stretches and gives him a blank look. "I have no problem showing you once they are done with the fight."

And with that she turns around and heads up the steps to the door, but she is still holding the snowball in her small hand. He doesn't turn away from her, he's well aware that she's trying to trick him. She turns back towards him again. He narrows his eyes.

"I suppose you are smarter than that." She pauses. "I should not have expected less from you."

On that note, she sends the melting snowball at him. He ducks like he did the first time, but Lucius stomps and puts her arms up in the air. Suddenly, the ball changes course and hits him on the side of the head.

It hit him!

This time, he does not hold back and instead of snow, he grabs a chunk of ice and hurdles it at her. She moves her hands to the side and the ball changes course again, sending it right into one of the mansion's many windows.

Rei hears the crash and stops fighting with Phinks.

"Oooooh, you're in trouble, dude!"

Lucius looks at him with her lips slightly parted. Feitan has no idea what to think, he just wants to attack her again, but even Phinks has stopped now.

"You the one who re-directed it!" He says, pointing at Lucius with a shaky angry finger. Lucius raises an eyebrow

"Yes, but you are the one who threw ice instead of snow. It is called a snowball war not-"

"Snowball _fight_" Corrects Rei

"It is called a snowball fight, not a Iceball fight." Finishes Lucius, giving him her usual blank face and putting her hands on her hips.

"You the one who redirect it to crash into window!"

Lucius puts a finger to her chin and looks up, thinking. "That is a good point..." She hums in thought. Finally, after a minute, she looks back up at him. "Well, You win. We can show you the treasure now."

Feitan eyebrow twitches as he follows her into the mansion.

This better be good, or he was about to seriously lose his shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I probably will not be able to update this week due to finals. <strong>

**To ****Rinrikapyon: I'm happy I could make your day~**

**and To: SilverSapphire34523: I hope that was enough Kurapika for you :D !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update and I'm sorry that this chapter is really short. I just finished finals and I had some drama going on that I had to take care of before I could focus on this fic so, I apologize. **

**In response to:**

**Chiikaboom: Thank you so much even though this took me quite long! Your sister has a pretty name c:**

**SilverSapphire34523: Kurapika is planned to be a major part of the story, he just wont be in much of the chapters until later! But I promise It will have many kurapika moments!**

**Guest: At first I actually thought Kalluto was female as well, but I looked on the wiki and apparently I was wrong lol! He's a super cute ****cross dresser! I hope that cleared some stuff up for you.**

**Rinrikapyon****: Ahah, I really don't have a life besides writing and drawing and the internet, but it isn't all that bad :) Thank you and thank you for the birthday withes!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

It felt like forever, but eventually, Rei and Lucius lead the spiders down of the corridors on the first floor of the mansion. They stop and face the wall at the very end of the hallway. On the wall, there is a single, un-centered picture frame.

The painting in the frame depicts a small shadowy, feminine figure clinging from the edge of a cliff. A large spider hangs from a tree above her, watching her.

Feitan inspects the painting closely. It's nothing compared to the works of Trevor Brown, but it is definitely... interesting.

Feitan turns back to see the hallway carpet pulled back. Under the carpet there is what appears to be a small trapdoor. Rei pulls a pocket knife out from inside her bra and uses it to pry the door open.

It's too dark to see what's down there, but Lucius and Rei jump into the hold anyway. After looking at each other with a quick hesitant glance, the two spiders jump down after them.

Feitan's feet hit a cold, uneven surface. He is about to use Gyo to see into the pitch-darkness around him, but the flash and sound of a match being lit stops him. The light from Lucius's match illuminates only her face until she uses the match to light a candle in her other hand. The candle's flame is much brighter , but he cannot quite see the entire cellar until Lucius lights other candles that are hanging around on the walls.

The cellar is much larger than he expected it to be. And surprisingly, it is much cleaner than any other cellar he has been in, and there's actually more than one room.

"This is... more of a basement than a cellar..." Mutters Phinks while searching through a bookshelf.

"Well, I told you that it was smaller before we expanded it." Replies Rei, rummaging through a trunk on the right wall, sorting jewelry.

"Hey, you stole all this shit?" Asks Phinks, holding a bible in his hand with a grin on his face. "Who the hell steals bibles?"

Rei's face flushes red. "Excuse me but I am _not_ the one who stole those!"

Phinks laughs and turns the book over. "Then why does it have your name scribbled on the back?"

Rei runs to Phinks and desperately tries to snatch the bible away from him. "So what if I like to read?! So what if I'm religious?!"

Meanwhile, Feitan is ignoring this and is now exploring a different room.

This room is full of paintings.

Expensive paintings.

The other stuff he found in the other rooms of the cella were not particularly interesting, but Feitan knows a thing or two about art, and their collection is quite impressive; even if the style isn't his forte.

Actually, this room sort of reminds him of his past.

But Lucius doesn't give him any time to reminisce.

She approaches him from behind calmly.

"What you want?" He sneers, turning to face her. She doesn't even look at him before replying.

"Nothing."

She goes on to walk past him towards the biggest painting in the room, which hangs on the center of the back wall. She steps in front of it.

It's an image of a large, older male drinking wine with an elegant looking, younger woman.

She points at it.

"That is blood."

He raises an eyebrow. He pretends he isn't listening and inspects the other artwork.

"All of the paintings in this room are painted with the blood of the artist." She says. "It is.. an interesting story."

He exhales silently, trying to keep calm.

The fact that he is genuinely interested in what the girl is saying annoys him to the core.

He shouldn't care what she has to say at all. Everyone but the Troupe is nobody to him. Everybody else are nothing but sacks of flesh, nothing more. So is it wrong that he is interested in what she is saying?

No. No, he's only interested in the words coming out of her mouth, the story she is telling. So there cant be anything wrong with it, right?

He just wants to hear the story. He takes what he wants anyways.

"Tell me more, _Doll-Girl_."

* * *

><p>She's surprised.<p>

She really didn't expect him to listen to her, especially after she pelted him in the face with a snowball.

She isn't complaining either, a listener is a listener.

"Fifty years ago, an Italian artist made this painting." She says, pointing at the painting again. "But before he could finish this piece, he got ill. Eventually, he died." She removes the painting from the cobblestone wall and hands it to him. "After his death, his wife became depressed. She killed herself just a day after. Their son was shaken by grief." She pauses and points to the man in the painting. "This is his father, beside him is his mother. He was alone for only a week. The silence of loneliness drove him insane." She pauses again.

Feitan looks up at her.

Her bottom lip twitches as she searches for the right words.

Translating her own words from french is simple. Translating an entire story that she knew only in french is proving to be quite difficult. She is known to fumble her words and confuse words for entirely different ones, and she definitely isn't going to let the Phantom Troupe's little torturer bother her for that.

"...So? Tell me what happen, Dolly." He demands again.

She doesn't answer until she can find the right words.

"Well." She begins. "He wanted to finish the painting. But he noticed, there was not enough paint to finish it. So, he stole his father's body from the morgue before the funeral. He drained the blood and mixed it into the paint." She outlines the painting with her finger carefully. "Notice the red."

Feitan looks from the painting back at her with a cold glare.

* * *

><p>He understands what she is saying. He notices the red tint in the colors.<p>

But that isn't the only thing he is interested in right now.

Feitan studies the girl's icy blue eyes as she gazes upon the painting in his hands with a look he would expect a mother would give her child.

Something is familiar about the look in her eyes, but he cant quite put his finger on it.

Thankfully, he isn't given much time to think about it.

"He was caught, of course. He was not an intelligent thief. He was not like you, or your leader... or us."

You would expect someone in so much shock to react, but that isn't like Feitan; is it?

No, he did not react. But he is in a bit of a shock.

Did she...

Just _compliment_ him?

After everything he did.

After being so cold to her?

After breaking her fucking finger?!

His eyes watch as she wanders around the room, eyeing each one of the paintings with her hands clasped behind her back. She continues with the story.

"After he was arrested, he inspired many murderers; each with a deep passion for art."

She spins on her heels to face him again after she scanned the entire room.

"All of these paintings, the artists never finished them. Their killers did it for them, after they drained all the blood from their body."

He doesn't react at all when she takes the painting from him.

He wants to be angry.

But the confusion drowns out that desire.

Frankly, he's stumped.

He's not in awe. He's just... confused.

Feitan is capable of making grown men cower in fear. He's the feared Phantom Troupe's _torturer_. He's killed more people than any mathematician could ever count. He's a thief, and a famous one at that.

Who the hell compliments someone like that?!

Who compliments someone so horrible?!

In his entire life, nobody outside the Troupe _ever_ complimented him, let alone ever considered him intelligent after the things he has done.

After hanging up the painting back in its original place, Lucius walks out of the room; leaving Feitan to his thoughts.

'_...No._'

No, No, No!

She must be making fun of him, pitying him. There is no other logical explanation! She left him in there stumped on purpose.

He stands in the room full of paintings in silence.

He can hear Phinks and Rei laughing from inside the other room.

'T_he hell, Phinks?!_' He thinks angrily.

He could tell Phinks was warming up to the Shadowmen, and it just pissed Feitan off more. They've been there for a week, only a week.

Feitan is going to show them that they will never be on his good side. They will never, ever be as good as the Troupe.

_Soon._

* * *

><p><strong>So, I apologize again for the small and very late chapter! I promise I will try to go back to my usual quick updates if my schedule will allow it. <strong>

**Don't be afraid to tell me what you thought!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm back, and with a few surprises! I would also like to ask you guys, If I made an ask Feitan tumblr blog, would you guys be interested in seeing it if I did it once it was finished?**

**In response to:**

**Rinrikapyon:**** You gave me a BRILLIANT idea for this chapter, you'll find out when you see it ;) Also thanks for noticing my tiny little FeiLu moment! haha, I tried to keep it subtle**

**SilverSapphire34523:**** Thanks! I got the idea from a weird dream of mine lol**

**on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

It has been three weeks. The Troupe has spent an entire month at the mansion with the Desdemona Shadowmen.

Feitan has been doing his best to avoid them all, and so has the rest of the Troupe. But lately that has been difficult for him. Usually, he's be with or around Phinks when he was bored during the day. But today, Phinks is nowhere to be found.

It is around noon, and Feitan has resorted to searching outside in the snow for something entertaining to do.

He sticks to a path in the courtyard which, strangely enough, is already shoveled. He does that to insure that his feet do not get too wet. The path leads him into the forest and he isn't really sure where it will take him, but he doesn't care as long as it doesn't lead him into the city.

Chrollo instructed the spiders specifically not to go near the city, and he's sure that the Troupe would be unhappy to hear that the Chain User found him while he was alone in YorkNew.

Feitan sighs into the silence that the forest offers him. He knows that if The Boss was with him he'd say that the silence is peaceful; but Feitan would disagree.

He works out the scene in his head.

Chrollo would ask him what he actually thinks about the silence, and Feitan would say:

"The silence is chaotic."

He chuckles after he speaks out loud to himself, now thinking about his reasoning behind it.

He considers silence like this to be the most chaotic. He calls it dead silence, while many would call it quiet. But Feitan is one who knows the difference between quiet and silence very well, and he had his "art" to thank for it.

To Feitan, quiet means an empty room with solid, thick walls, while silence means nothing and everything at the same time. Silence is loud.

Silence is death, and it's his favorite sound.

Now, he knows that none of that would make any sense to a normal person. But Feitan knows that his morbid thoughts are poetry to someone, and that person would be Chrollo.

Feitan doesn't need Chrollo at all though, and neither does the Troupe. But every once in awhile Chrollo's words are refreshing, so Feitan is loyal to him. And he is also loyal to the Troupe.

And that's why, in the large forest surrounding the mansion, Feitan is now walking in the opposite direction of the city. And fortunately for him, he wanders into an open area.

It's a cemetery.

There must be at least two hundred tombstones around him. They're all old and cracked, some are even crooked. Frozen vines lace around them and fallen pillars. In the middle of the cemetery there is a large structure which acts as an umbrella for the bench below it.

On the bench, he sees two figures.

Phinks and Rei.

Feitan acts quickly and hides behind a grave, peering at them. He wouldn't of hid if he didn't see what he just saw.

Phinks_ kissed_ her.

* * *

><p>Lucius hums to herself quietly as she drops another handful of Ume's clothing into a laundry basket on the bedroom floor.<p>

Today is sunday. Chore day.

Lucius has the least amount of chores out of all the shadowmen. Being the smallest and physically weakest of the group, she was not given any of the bigger tasks such as shoveling the snow or moving furniture. And now that a few members of the Phantom Troupe are helping out, she only has two chores to do today. Laundry and dishes.

And she just finished dropping off Ume's clean clothing.

She exits Ume's bedroom and yawns quietly. She's still exhausted from her fight with Gaku. Every morning since then, she has waken up on her bedroom floor, unable to remember what happened before she passed out.

It is a normal thing that happens to her after a fight, especially when she uses Death Waltz.

Oh, but that's a story for another day.

Lucius makes her way downstairs towards the kitchen, passing Shalnark and Machi. The two hush once they see her arrive in the corridor. They're very good at acting like nothing had happened, but Lucius knows better.

She passes them without greeting. She can feel them stare at the back of her head as she turns the corner into the dining room.

'._..suspicious_.'

She narrows her eyes before pushing through the door into the kitchen. Immediately, she strolls over to the sink full of dishes. There's much more than usual. Actually, there must be more dishes in the sink than there are members of the Shadowmen.

And thats impressive.

She wonders, how much food does their allies eat a day? She never sees them eat at all besides in the evening at dinner, so she figures that they must sneak food.

She gently sets a plate into the sink and runs hot water from the faucet. Once the sink is full, she begins to set the other dishes into the sink as well. She shuts the faucet off and does not continue.

She stands perfectly still with her eyes closed. Her arms drop to her sides. She is listening.

There are two voices, both of them are male and the owners of the voices seem to be arguing. She cannot understand what is being said, so they must be farther than just a room away. ...Or they're outside.

Actually, she recognizes the voices.

The deeper voice belongs to Phinks, and the tired and strained voice belongs to Feitan.

Finding the spider's exact location would usually be a tricky task, but a sudden pound on the wall to her right gives it away.

She leaves the kitchen and heads straight past the hallway where Shalnark and Machi once stood.

It is impressive to slip by Lucius without her hearing.

* * *

><p>"Fei, listen. It's fine. I'm just confused!"<p>

"You not confused." Says Feitan. "You just _stupid._" The two are walking around the perimeter of the mansion. Feitan is behind Phinks who is strutting angrily in front of him. The blonde stops at a pillar and punches the brick wall of the mansion with his left fist.

"Okay, so I might be stupid. Who the hell cares?! She's an ally anyway!"

Feitan rubs his temples and squeezes his eyes shut. "They all not trustworthy! They can hurt the Troupe!" Replies Feitan. "She also a distraction."

Phinks huffs angrily and rests his head against the wall. "The boss said we're allies now and he trusts them!"

"You the one who tell me that you no like them!"

"I _don't_ like them!"

"You... k-kissed one of them!"

Words like "Kiss" or "Romance" are strange to Feitan, but the sight of Phinks hitting on women was nothing new. This is the first time, however, that Feitan has actually seen Phinks "physically interact" with a woman; and that may be a foreign sight, but Feitan wouldn't care if it was some other woman. Someone who was no threat to the Troupe.

But that isn't the case here. Besides, just a few weeks ago, Phinks was on his side!

"I'm... really confused, okay Fei? At first we were bitching at each other then I said something stupid and we laughed and joked and then..." Phinks sighs in frustration. "It just happened okay?"

Feitan doesn't reply. He just doesn't understand how something like that could "just happen."

"Augh. Look, Fei. I promise I will not let it affect the Troupe, okay?"

Feitan gives him a glare.

Phinks scoffs then smirks and says in a taunting voice: "Well, its not my fault that you've never been kissed by a pretty girl before."

Feitan growls. "Don't change subject."

Phinks grins. "You're just jealous that I kissed Rei before you could kiss L-"

"You kissed Rei?"

Phinks nearly jumps out of his skin. Once Feitan understands exactly what Phinks was about to say, he punches him. Hard. In the nose.

"AUGH!_ FUCK_!" Phinks holds his nose, blood spilling from in-between his fingers. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't have hurt much, but this is Feitan we're talking about. Feitan made sure that it hurt like hell.

Lucius peeks out from behind Phinks, looking at Feitan curiously.

"Feitan, did he kiss Rei?"

Feitan thanks whatever holy being set him on the earth and doesn't reply. Fortunately, she did not hear or at least understand what Phinks was about to say.

Phinks groans a barely audible "No." Before turning to face her with blood running down his chin.

"You're lying." She says. "You kissed Rei."

"How the fuck would you know if I was lying?!" Phinks wipes his face with his sleeve. "That would be stupid."

"It is more stupid that you're trying to lie to me." She replies. "I was able to hear your conversation the moment I stepped outside. It was unavoidable."

"We were that loud?" Asks Phinks again.

"No." She says. "But I can assure you, no one else heard you. It is fine if you are interested in Rei, as long as I do not have to interfere."

Phinks has no idea what she means, but he decides its better to not ask at the moment.

As she is about to leave, she spins toward Feitan. "If you are interested in any more of the artwork in the cellar, you can always ask me their stories."

As she is walking away, Feitan gives her the finger.

"C'mon Fei, that was just childish."

Feitan wants to punch him again.

Also, why the hell is she acting all buddy-buddy with him?! Is she really that stupid?

Furious, he decides to do something about this girl. Before he can lose sight of her, Feitan charges full speed at Lucius. Once she hears his rapid steps from behind her, she moves her feet to turn around, but Feitan is much quicker. He grabs her by the shoulders and slams her against the brick wall.

She lets out a small gasp in surprise as he holds her thin arms behind her back. With tremendous force, he tries to bend her arms upwards. Feitan feels her body twitch upwards in attempt to tug away, and smiles. But before he can inflict any real pain onto her, Phinks yanks him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you trying to piss the boss off?!" Phinks wraps his arm around his neck in a choke-hold, a method that Phinks has had to use more than once to calm Feitan. But usually, it was after a heated fight. He has never seen Feitan snap like this.

And Feitan is well aware that he could get out of the hold easily, but he knows that his temper has gotten out of hand. So, he doesn't struggle against it.

After a few minutes, Phinks releases him.

Feitan lowers his head, fists shaking at his sides. He hasn't felt so powerless before. He has never had to restrain himself like this before, it's not in his nature to chain his anger. He doesn't look at Lucius or Phinks, although he can feel their eyes on him.

After awhile of silence, Lucius speaks.

"I will not tell anyone of this." She looks at Phinks, then Feitan. "I am sorry that I angered you, Feitan." Now, she leaves the two in an awkward silence.

Feitan is practically shaking in fury. After everything he has done, she apologizes for something so stupid? To him? When has the last time someone apologized to him? Years, he's sure.

Phinks sighs.

"Let's flip a coin, then." Phinks says as he extends out a coin in his right palm towards him. He looks up.

"What you mean?"

Phinks shrugs. "Well... if you win, I'll stay the hell away from Rei."

Phinks looks into Feitan's eyes, his most sincere expression on his face. He's well aware that Feitan would never break the number one rule of the Troupe: Troupe members cannot engage in a serious fight.

Feitan considers it.

'_He have my warning. His fault if Shadowmen attack the Troupe._'

Feitan shakes his head and leaves Phinks alone in the cold.

* * *

><p>"...Is that so? Why do you say that, Lucius?"<p>

Chrollo snaps his book shut, looking at Lucius with soft eyes.

"Your people seem... Secretive and tense." She explains. "They do not trust us. And I do not trust people who refuse to trust me."

Chrollo looks at the girl curiously as she crosses her arms and closes her eyes. The way she asked to speak to him directly and her blunt honesty interested him, especially since the rest of the Shadowmen seemed to avoid him at all costs. He smiles and sets his book on the table.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to do something about that. Dont we?"

Lucius opens her eyes, but does not look at him.

"What do you think?"

He picks up his wine glass from the bar table and sips at it silently before answering her question.

"Lucius, how did you get that bruise on your hand?"

Lucius takes a quick glance at her hand and pulls up her dress sleeve, exposing a large, blue bruise spiraling up her arm.

"I am quite clumsy."

Chrollo can tell that she is lying through her teeth, but he must admit that she is a decent liar.

"Hm, well. I hope it will heal before we attack the Chain User." He spins on his stool to face her. "Argo told me that you have been to many dances a lot like the Debutante we will be attending. Is that true?"

"Yes." She replies, still refusing to look him in the eye. "But that was when I was a child."

"Ah, I see."

There is a moment of silence before Lucius finally looks at him. "Do not change the subject anymore. I came here to tell you that if you do not do something about your people, I will tell Argo that we will no longer help you."

Chrollo laughs. Its amusing how such a petite woman could change the sound of her voice to sound so threatening. But of course, Chrollo doesn't feel threatened at all.

"You are the second in command aren't you? I apologize. I promise that I will do something about it."

She stands from her stool. "I am much more than 'second in command," She says.

"Yes, you own this mansion; don't you?"

She bites her lip. He has her just where he wants her. Chrollo thinks that she is probably wondering how he knows this, and perhaps she's even a bit afraid.

"Argo told you...?"

This is the first time Chrollo has seen any sort of expression on the girl's face, and right now he sees confusion. But he knows that if he lies, she will be able to tell.

"No." He says. "I saw the top floor. A hallway full of portraits, and at the end of the hall, there was a large one. A man with his hand on your shoulder. My, you were so small. But I could tell it was you."

Lucius laughs. "I am relieved. I thought for a moment that Argo told you everything. But I am quite grateful to know that he can keep a secret."

And with that, she leaves.

Chrollo can honestly say, he did not expect that reaction at all. But, he also can't expect to break her so easily.

That is why he is here.

Because Argo's people are comparable to the Troupe in more than a few ways.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I hope you all are having a very nice week!**

**In response to:**

**SilverSapphire34523: Yeah, it was a suprise to Feitan too cx**

**peachy: That question is answered here!**

**Rinrikapyon: Ikr cx You're the one who gave me the idea! I'm sure Lucius will make him sorry her own way c: I'm glad to hear that I'm good at keeping Feitan in character, as its something I feel like I struggle with. Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

The smell of tobacco sweeps the room as Argo takes his place by Chrollo in the front of the lounge. Feitan, Phinks, Machi, Shalnark and Shizuku take up the larger table in the center of the room while the others sit at the bar and the booths by the far right wall.

Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark sit next to each other. The three are playing a simple card game, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"What do you think this is about?" Asks Shizuku to Shalnark, who is dealing the cards.

"That ball thing is only a few weeks away, I bet it has something to do with that."

After receiving and sorting his cards, Feitan joins the conversation.

"Maybe we have a snitch."

He glares at Lucius, who is sitting across the room with Ume, Kalluto and Rei at a booth.

Phinks shakes his head, sliding a card onto the wooden table.

"I think Shalnark is right. We haven't mentioned any kind of plan since we've gone into hiding."

Phinks receives a simple "Feh." From Feitan in response.

Phinks glances around the room, then at Chrollo. "Who are we waiting on, Boss?"

Chrollo looks up from his book. "Tadao." He answers. "He has a few things that will be of use to us."

"I do think that we may start without him." Says Argo, taking a drag from his cigarette. "I already gave him a brief summary."

Chrollo nods and stands from his chair. He clears his throat loudly, grabbing the group's attention easily.

"As you are all aware, there are just two weeks until the Debutante."

Shalnark flashes Feitan with a victorious grin.

"So, I believe that we should begin to understand how we can make use of our allies' abilities on the night of the ball, and how we will find and attack the Chain User."

Rei raises her hand.

"I would rather not demonstrate."

Feitan scoffs and Chrollo raises an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Maybe because she not trustworthy..." Muses Feitan to Phinks.

Lucius raises her hand.

"There are certain conditions that must be met."

"And what are those conditions?" Chrollo asks.

"Rei cannot demonstrate without a body." Explains Lucius.

"Well, if someone were to volunteer or something for my demonstration, I'm sure I'd probably kill them. So I'd need to get outside too, to find some kind of animal." Adds Rei. "And little Lu here might damage some windows or something. Yeah, we wouldn't like that."

"And none of us will demonstrate until one of you have done so first." Finishes Lucius.

"Unacceptable!" Says Nobunaga, standing from his chair and slamming his fists onto the table. "For all we know, you could bring us to some secluded area, watch us show you what we've got, then use that information against us!"

"You could do the same." Says Rei. "But you dont see us all worked up about it!" Rei stands as well, looking Nobunaga in the eyes. Lucius tugs at the sleeves of Rei's shirt, pulling her back into her seat.

"Your name is Nobunaga, yes?" Asks Lucius, resting her hands on the table.

Nobunaga, despite his aggravation, nods.

"Nobunaga, I believe that if the four of us were to attack you, you would take us out easily." She looks up at the ceiling. "It would be stupid to attack you. You easily outnumber us."

Feitan notices that Nobunaga seems much calmer now. Frustrated, but calmer.

How?

How did she do that?

Machi speaks up now.

"Is it really necessary to have a body with you in order to demonstrate your abilities?"

"Ah, yeah. I cant do much without one." Rei answers. "But as long as the blood is fresh and the certain conditions are met, It all works out."

"Well, there are certain things we cannot demonstrate as well. Such as, Feitan's Pain Packer." Says Chrollo. "But all we need is to _understand_ each other's abilities. A simple demonstration with an animal is enough."

Rei nods. Lucius stands.

"I will get Tadao. He is probably having trouble."

Feitan watches as Lucius trots out of the lounge. He wonders, Why does she seem so honest all the time? He knows that she cant be as good as she makes herself out to seem. If her group is comparable with the Troupe in any way, then how is it that she seems so...

What is the word?

How can he describe it?'

She's polite, yet she murdered a man and he has seen the body. She's honest, but she is a thief.

She's not trustworthy.

He continues the card game by placing an ace of spades onto the table, grabbing Shalnark's attention, but not Phinks's. No, he is too busy staring at Rei, as if in a trance.

'Pathetic.'

Feitan swears, he'll never let a woman captivate him like that.

* * *

><p>Feitan inhales the cold air.<p>

He is sitting on a large, rectangular grave.

He still really doens't understand why Chrollo and Argo chose to venture out as far as the cemetery. There is less open space here than the lawn surrounding the mansion, but Feitan doesn't complain.

He figures someone will figure out how to make use of the graves in their demonstration anyway.

Phinks and Shalnark are standing next to him, talking. He's not listening to them because he's distracted by something else.

In the distance he can see Tadao and Lucius making their way slowly towards the rest of the group. Tadao is carrying a large, black backpack on his back while Lucius is carrying two other small bags and a large, silver case lined with purple velvet.

Once they get closer, they drop their bags onto a tombstone. Lucius is still carrying the case, however.

Feitan assumes that it is to keep whatever is inside the bags from getting wet.

Feitan grabs his umbrella (which he had nabbed before they left the mansion) and walks with Phinks and Shalnark to where the others are.

Chrollo resumes the meeting.

"Well, let's start with volunteers."

Nobody from either the Troupe or the Shadowmen speaks up.

"Tch."

Feitan raises his hand.

* * *

><p>The others say nothing, and the Troupe steps back.<p>

Lucius does the same, but Rei and Tadao stay in place.

"So?" Asks Feitan, popping the umbrella in his hands open in front of him. His eyes glare at them from under his bangs. "Which one of you my target?"

"Neither." Says Tadao.

Rei retrieves one of the larger bags and pours the contents out onto the ground

Long, wooden logs. Firewood, that they used in the tea rooms.

Tadao holds one of the logs out in front of Feitan. "We'll test your skills with these. First we'll test stamina and reaction time. So, demonstrate for us your skills as a swordsman and your reflexes."

Feitan nods.

Rei nods at Tadao and tosses him the log in her right hand before the two turn and walk away from him.

Lucius recognizes this test, and she thinks it is too much of a simple task for Feitan. She has witnessed his speed and strength first-hand, and she believes he is far too advanced for a simple test such as this.

While Lucius watches from behind Franklin, Feitan readies himself.

All the way at the end of the cemetery, Tadao sprays the substance inside the spray bottle onto one of the logs. Then, he throws up the log.

Rei quickly sticks out the lighter, setting the log on fire before Tadao swings his right foot at it.

Lucius goes over the process in her head.

Gasoline in a bottle. Spray the log. Light the log. Kick.

She watches the log dart at Feitan.

She blinks.

Feitan reacted so quickly that she barely even saw him move. The flaming log is just burnt chunks in the snow.

No, she did not expect any less.

Rei and Tadao send another flaming log his way.

Again, he moves too quickly for the naked eye to see.

This time, the flaming log is pierced by the tip of his sword in the middle, causing it to split in half.

Lucius notices that Feitan looks quite bored as the two Shadowmen shoot log after log at him with the same outcome. So, she decides to change things up a bit herself.

The second Tadao and Rei prepare to send another log his way, she closes her eyes, searching for a sound. The first thing she hears is Shalnark's voice from behind her. She opens her eyes and raises her arms up to her sides. The second they send the log, she pulls the vibrations, causing the log to shoot up and over Feitan's head and creating a rush of sound.

The log falls behind Feitan, but he slices back behind him; piercing it before it hits the ground without even turning around.

Feitan turns and raises an eyebrow at her. He says nothing and walks past her.

Amused, Lucius smiles.

* * *

><p>Rei stands out in front of the group now, holding a dead squirrel by its tail. She holds it up, making sure everyone sees it.<p>

"Watch closely."

She waves her hand in front of it, Nen surging from her fingertips. Before continuing, she rips the necklace around her neck off. On the necklace is a vile filled with red liquid, which she squeezes into the squirrel's gaping mouth. Once again, she waves her hand, pulsating with Nen, over the animal's body.

She drops it, making a soft thud as it hits the snow.

Nothing seems to happen at first, but suddenly what appears to be smoke emerges from the holes and wounds in the animals body.

And just like that, the squirrel is reduced to nothing but a pile of fur, goop and bones.

"That's... What even is that?" Asks Nobunaga. Rei laughs.

"I can turn blood into acid with my blood and Nen."

"That's a... strange transmutation..."

"Yeah, but so is creating a fucking mini sun." Says Rei, shrugging at Feitan.

Feitan's head shoots up.

Just how the hell did she know that?

Lucius stands from behind him and steps out into the snow next to Rei, silver case in hand.

"It is safe to have a volunteer. Since we are only demonstrating a single ability of ours at the moment, I chose one that is relatively peaceful as long as it is controlled."

"What do you mean controlled?" Asks Franklin.

"Yes." pipes Kortopi from beside Machi. "That sounds suspicious."

"Oh." Lucius kneels in the snow, her white tights becoming transparent around the knee from the wet snow. She pulls out a dark brown, polished violin. "Perhaps I should re-phrase it, then." She lifts the violin, tucking it under her chin. "It is peaceful as long as I am in my right mind."

"No, no. We know all about your weird music." Adds Phinks, crossing his arms.

Feitan grimaces underneath his collar, ready to put her down if she makes the wrong move.

But, he doesn't get the chance to. Chrollo, obviously seeing no threat, stands from his seat on the bench.

"Use me." He says.

Feitan takes a silent deep breath.

'_If chief trust her, we trust her_.'

The group moves away from the bench, where Chrollo takes his spot once again. All is quiet as Lucius brings the bow up to the violin's strings. Gently, she glides the bow's hairs across them, but no sound can be heard by the rest of the Troupe.

Feitan is sure that she is doing something. In the air, he feels an uneasyness that he cannot quite describe himself, as if the air around him is getting heavier.

'_but Boss seem... relaxed..._'

Chrollo sits with his hands placed on his book with a placid look on his face. his eyes are half open, but soon they are completely closed.

Feitan looks at Lucius now.

The only thing that could describe her face right now is emotion. Feitan isn't sure what she's feeling, but it is definitely more than she shows normally. Her eyes are closed as well, but Feitan is certain that Chrollo has fallen asleep. Lucius continues to play, no sound emitting from the violin at all with her eyebrows arched upwards and her lips pursed together.

Seeing Lucius display emotion and Chrollo fall asleep to the sound of nothing isn't quite an interesting sight, but Feitan finds that he cannot look away.

Eventually, with a long drag of her bow on the violin's strings, Lucius's "song" ends.

Immediately, Chrollo's eyes open and Lucius's expression goes impassive.

Phinks just crosses his arms.

"I don't get it."

"I put him to sleep with my song." She explains. "There are more Nen users who use this technique to calm people. But I use it differently."

"What song?!" Exclaims Phinks. "I didn't hear shit!"

"Of course you didn't. If I am trying to make someone fall asleep, it takes much more than bending of vibrations." She explains. "I must focus entirely on the person I want to fall asleep, and they'll wake up once the song has ended. I find it useful to get past people without causing a commotion."

"That would be useful at the ball..." Says Machi quietly.

Feitan closes his eyes.

'_dammit Machi! Dont give girl praise!_'

And so, the cycle of demonstrations continue, and everyone seems to have forgotten about Lucius's ability after watching the next demonstrations.

Everyone but Feitan.

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Asks Argo to Chrollo.<p>

The two are watching as their groups return to the mansion. It is late in the evening. Unexpectedly, the demonstrations took much longer than they had expected, so planning the attack on the Chain User has been rescheduled for morning.

"It was the most relaxing thing I have ever felt. Someone could get addicted to that feeling."

"Well it's not as if people haven't gotten addicted to Lucius before."

Argo laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I have a lot going on so I think I may be updating weekly from now on because I have a project going on in school and I have cosplays to work on, I hope that doesn't bother you guys too much. **

**In response to:**

**Rinrikapyon****: Don't worry, there will be plenty ReiXPhinks moments as well! Hah, Feitan has some real shit coming ;) I'm happy you were shipping them, now that gives me a much broader canvas to work on lol**

**SilverSapphire34523:**** Everything about the plan is in this chapter, thats why its kinda short.**

**peachy: I was about to say "So do I!" But then I realized that didn't make much sense lmao.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Feitan is getting sick of these rude awakenings.

_POUND-POUND-POUND!_

And with each hour of sleep he loses,

_POUND-POUND-POUND!_

It builds to his general frustration.

And he cant do anything about it.

"Feitan! Get your ass out here! We're all waiting on you!"

Feitan groans and spreads his body under the covers. stretching until his hands and legs sweep the entire bed. He lays there and stares at the ceiling, listening to Phinks pound at his door.

Irritated, Phinks pounds harder.

Feitan yawns and slowly lifts the top half of his body up off of the bed then tugs the rest of his tired body as well, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

If only he could leave this damn place and disappear for a few days like he usually does when he feels so...

_POUND-POUND-POUND!_

Troubled.

Feitan pushes his bangs away from his face before standing up, not bothering to put on any clothing. He walks towards the door, listening to Phinks grumble on the other side before opening it.

Upon seeing him, Phinks looks at him in disgust.

" Uhg, Just... get dressed and join the rest of us downstairs."

With that, Phinks turns and leaves. And before Feitan follows, he gets dressed and grabs his Trevor Brown art book.

* * *

><p>"We only have one invitation, how are we <em>all<em> going to get into the ball?" Asks Nobunaga, who seems quite bored at the end of the dining room table.

"I think thats where Lu and her violin will come into play." Replies Tadao, who is all the way at the other side of the table. "Neon Nostrade doesn't need the invitation to get into the ball, but if we want to get in at all, we're going to have to get there first."

"Why is that?" Asks Shizuku, who is next to him.

"Famous people get into those things for free with a little identification." Explains Tadao. "And they wont let us in if Neon is already there."

"That doesn't make sense." Replies Franklin, the only individual who doesn't fit at the dining table with the others. "If they already know that there is another Neon Nostrade already in the building, won't they deny her?"

Tadao shakes his head. "No. I researched online and there are not strict rules when it comes to these things. The companies who host these Debutantes are in it for the money. But, they want to make the rich families who pay to have a Debutante think that they are in charge so they can be paid at full price for their food, ballroom, orchestra et cetera. So, the families are only asked that all upper class individuals and their body guards are accepted into the ball along with the invited individuals." Tadao explains. "So to avoid conflict, all invited persons are recorded and all individuals at the ball are given a wristband with their names on it. Any individual found at the ball without a wristband or found with a stolen wristband is taken care of by security."

"That could prove to be slightly problematic if these wristbands are fused with Nen." Adds Chrollo.

"I'd imagine they couldn't do much about what we're going to do." Says Rei, crossing her legs.

"It's not like its more difficult than the Troupe has ever done before." Shalnark assures her with a smile. "Besides, any low life with a stolen wristband could get by just by avoiding the authorities."

"So, what then?" Asks Rei.

"I think we should arrive as soon as possible, then," Machi says. She points at Lucius, who is reading a book in her lap. "She should use the invitation to get past the first guard, then put him to sleep so the rest of us can get past."

"But then we would all need wristbands." Says Shizuku.

"Good point."

"Then once we're past the first guard, we'll find a safe place to wait while she's being checked for weapons. When the next bunch of people who enter, we'll nab their wristbands. Shizuku will suck up the bodies." Says Nobunaga, staring at his reflection in the glossy, wood table.

Lucius raises her hand, setting her book on the table. "That would take a considerable amount of time."

"Yeah." Says Rei. "So let's speed up that process. What if a few of us posed as Lucius's body guards?"

"Excellent idea, Rei." Argo praises, folding his arms behind his back. "Who do you suggest?"

Rei rubs her chin. "Me, Phinks..." She hums to herself, then looks at Feitan with a mischievous grin. "Fei-chan."

Feitan looks back at her with a still, blank, unamused face. "Do not ever call me that again."

She looks at Lucius and they both laugh a little. Feitan's eye twitches in annoyance as he yanks his collar over his face to hide his grimace.

Out of all people to play the role of Lucius's body guard, it happens to be the one person who dislikes her the most.

He glares at Rei, then takes a deep breath, pulling his art book from his pocket. Since he cant take out his frustration, he decides to calm himself this way.

He doesn't stop listening to the group's planning, of course.

"From there on out, everyone other than Lucius and her body guards will take out security one-by-one. Then, we'll search for the Chain User."

Oh, so he's just a body guard now?

He stares at the image in his book. Its a sort of bondage piece, a bruised girl with a black eye and cuts all over her body, nude and suspended in the air by thick ropes. Now, Feitan knows that some person in this world finds this sexually arousing, but Feitan only finds it pleasing in a different way. its more of his aesthetic to see people scared and in pain.

It comforts him.

"And what will I do if someone finds out that I am not Neon Nostrade?" Asks Lucius. Feitan looks up at her.

"We kill them."

Lucius smiles, as if she is challenging him. "And what do _we_ do if _we_ are caught doing that?"

"We take down the whole place." He replies again, accepting whatever she is challenging.

"And that wont happen as long as we dont make a fuss about it." Shalnark adds.

"What if its the Chain User who notices that she is the Neon-imposter?" Asks Machi, looking at Chrollo this time for an answer.

"Well..." He starts, closing his eyes. "I suppose that would be our cue to attack."

Feitan's attention returns to his book. He flips the page. The thought of the attack is beginning to excite him, and its only a few weeks away. It drowns out the frustration with adrenaline.

An image of a girl splitting her stomach open with a katana, allowing her organs and intestines and blood to spill onto a white floor.

He exhales with a shaky breath.

deciding that is enough, he closes the book and hangs his head, staring at the cover. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Tadao throw a shiny object to Lucius. With both hands, she catches it above her head.

Feitan looks up to see what is going on.

A normal, silver, dog whistle.

"And just what is she going to do with that?" Asks Phinks, leaning forward in his seat. "It's just a dog whistle."

"Lu." Tadao motions to his mouth. Lucius nods and sets the whistle in her mouth. She crosses both her arms across her chest. Tadao holds his ears, and upon seeing that, Phinks, Rei, Feitan and Argo do the same. The rest of the group does not.

She blows into the whistle.

Feitan can feel the air around him vibrating. Nobunaga falls from his chair and the rest of the Troupe seems just as disturbed. All but Chrollo cringe at the sound of the high pitched screech coming from the whistle. it even causes a few empty glasses to shatter. Kalluto, who didn't get the chance to cover his eats at all, even faints.

Feitan watches as blood trickles down Lucius's neck from her ear, but she doesn't seem bothered by it.

Then, the sound stops. Feitan's body is left tingling.

Relieved, the group lowers their hands from their ears.

Lucius spits the whistle out into her hand, then sets it down onto the table.

"If I find the Chain User, that is how I will warn you."

This even reminds Feitan of another, and just after Chrollo and Argo dismisses them, he follows Lucius up the stairs to the bedrooms. Before she enters her own room, Feitan grabs her wrist.

"Show me what else you can do." He demands, his grip tightening.

She turns. "What do you mean?"

"How you killed man at bar." He says. "Show me what you did."

"I can not show you that without doing harm." She replies. "But I can show you other things."

Feitan looks her in the eye, not loosening his grip. "Like what?"

"If you want to know, you'll have to play a game with me. And win."

"Tch." Feitan scoffs in annoyance.

'_Hopefully it not another game of tennis._'


End file.
